


Running in Circles, Chasing our Tails

by NatC7



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: "Putting Others First", A good amount of Prinxiety, Autism, Autistic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Autistic Character, Fluff and Angst, Genderfluid Remy, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Logan has asperger's, M/M, Mostly Logicality, No more schedule, Not sure if slow burn for both ships yet we'll see, Panic Attacks, Parent Deceit Sanders, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Drug Use, Pining, Remus is only brief, Roman's parents are homophobic, Slow Burn, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, mild spoilers for the newest Sanders Sides, will just update when I can
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:46:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22216513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatC7/pseuds/NatC7
Summary: Patton Picani runs an animal shelter and Logan Skepsi often adopts dogs from him. The two haven't met yet, but fate will bring them together eventually. Logan works in neuroscience and Roman Prince is his lab assistant and student. Meanwhile Roman befriends the shy Virgil Pembroke who works at Patton's shelter.Shitty summary, I'm sorry, but I hope you'll still like it!Title is a line in the song, The Scientist, by Coldplay
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit Sanders/Original Character(s), Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 8
Kudos: 101





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my very first Sanders Sides fanfiction, so please go easy on me. This story is not complete but I will NOT abandon this fic without telling you. It is a universe I came up with and I have a brilliant Beta named spootilious helping me with the fic. I don't have an update schedule yet but I hope to be able to post another chapter again this month. Please enjoy my little au!
> 
> There is a panic attack at the end of this chapter by the way! If I need to tag any other triggers please let me know!

Chapter One

Virgil heard the door to the kennels open as he sat down one of the last dog bowls; glancing up to see Patton slipping into the room and couldn’t help but offer a small grin. He did a small wave and gave Patton a ‘Hey!’, before continuing his work. Joan passed off another freshly filled bowl to Virgil before giving Patton a friendly nod as well.

It was another morning at the Pawsitive Energy Animal Shelter and everyone seemed to be in a good mood. 

“Hay is for horses, kiddo! Good morning team! I just checked on Lacey and her pups. I want to say good job again to both of you for helping out with the birth yesterday,” Patton spoke to his employees and friends with kindness in his voice. 

One of the dogs, out for a bit of exercise, came over to greet Patton almost immediately; a hyper Irish Setter began jumping a good distance off the ground as he approached Patton excitedly. 

  
“Down Georgie!” Patton commanded, his usually friendly voice taking on a more stern tone. Though he was forced to repeat himself a number of times before the dog finally listened. 

Georgie was only about a year old and still was in need of a bit more training before he was ready for adoption. Despite his struggle with commands, his friendly disposition made him a favorite among volunteers. 

Patton gave the dog a scratch behind the ears before looking back at his employees again. Virgil offed another smile and whistled to get Georgie’s attention, signaling that the dog’s breakfast was ready. Patton gave Virgil a grateful smile before moving to help with breakfast duty. 

After the dogs were all fed, they were let out into the play yard. Patton took this time to check on his newest employee, Virgil. 

It had been four months since the young man had started working at the shelter. In the beginning he had seemed very closed off, but eventually he started opening up more to Patton, though perhaps not as much with his colleagues. Patton felt as if he understood however, now that Virgil had confided in him about some of his past. 

“Hey kiddo, doing okay? I really am proud of you for handling the puppies yesterday.” Patton asked, his tone friendly. 

Virgil smiled as he thought of the little squirming pups he had helped with yesterday. It had been a really good day. He was pretty sure that everyone had thought that he would have a panic attack as Lacey give birth, but he had been determined to see it through. However, Virgil’s smile fell, he was starting to get annoyed that Patton was still wearing kid gloves around him. He had hoped that after yesterday, Patton would trust his ability to handle things a bit more. 

“It’s not like I didn’t know what I was doing,” Virgil said irritably. “I’ve watched you guys enough.” 

Patton gave him a big grin. “I know you know what you’re doing, Virgil. I just want you to know I’m proud of you. Remember, paw-sitivity is in our name!” 

That made Virgil snort in amusement. “Yeah, I know.” He grinned and decided that maybe Patton wasn’t still wearing kid gloves after all. This was just in his nature. 

  
  


** 

Logan picked up the freshly printed out documents and spread them out on his desk. It was the new data from the brain scans his student and assistant had just compiled. It was rather impressive, and Logan felt a hint of pride towards the young man. Roman Prince may claim to only be helping him in the lab for credits, but Logan could see that he was learning a lot more than he did in his class. 

Logan moved to his desk and took out the previous reports from the day before. Finally he could do a side by side analysis of the four different brains he was currently studying. As he was sitting down, he heard footsteps behind him. He looked up to see that Roman had entered the lab. 

“Good afternoon, Mr. Prince. I just printed out your reports. I’m very impressed with them,” he said with the faintest of smiles. 

Roman beamed at Logan and said, “I organized it as best as I could. So what are we doing today, professor?” 

“Well I have a bit of legwork for you to do. As you know, I often employ dogs to help with my pupils’ emotional and mental health,” Logan began. Roman confirmed he knew this and Logan continued, “One of my students just adopted the last dog I had available. I was hoping you could find a suitable replacement for him? I trust your instincts and of course I will cover the expenses.” 

Roman’s eyes widened. This was the first time Logan was sending him to get a dog. Roman knew this was a major responsibility. He felt that it was his princely duty, no pun intended, to not let Logan down. 

“You got it, teach! I’ll even get two so you can have one at the lab!” 

“Hmm, that might be good,” said Logan thoughtfully. “I ask that you make sure the dog is well trained if you get one for the lab.”

Roman acknowledged this. “Don’t worry, I gotcha covered!” He bowed dramatically to Logan and said, “My quest for the best loyal canines begins now!” 

With that, Roman turned on his heel and headed out of the laboratory. He had only just reached the building’s exit before he realized he didn’t know where Logan typically adopted his dogs from. Quickly, he returned to the lab as to not take up too much of his professor’s time. 

Logan had expected this, and was waiting with a bemused smile on his face. “You want to go to Pawsitive Energy Animal Shelter,” he said before Roman could speak. “I trust you have a GPS?” 

Roman was relieved. “Yeah, I can find it no problem!” he assured the professor. “I’ll be back soon!” 

This time, Roman was able to leave with confidence and set off in search of the animal shelter. It was only a mile away from Hargrove University, much to Roman’s surprise. He lived in the student dorms just off of campus, and knew the area pretty well. He had never noticed an animal shelter before. Maybe he really was just an oblivious idiot as some of his classmates liked to joke. 

Roman pushed the thoughts of his annoying classmates out of his head and pressed onward. He had a quest to complete! Roman followed his phone’s directions to the shelter and pocketed the device as soon as he caught sight of it. He approached the doors and could hear dogs barking inside already. He put on his most charming smile and went inside. 

There was someone at the front desk with their hair dyed blue. Roman approached them and asked, “Hey, are adoptions open at the moment?” 

The person looked up from the computer they were on and gave him a friendly smile. “Sure. Might you happen to be coming from the University?” 

“Uh, yeah! How did you know?” Roman asked. 

“You still got your student ID tag on. I’m Talyn by the way. I use They/Them pronouns, just so you know.” 

“They/them, got it!” Roman made a note in his head to remember that. “Uh where are the dogs? I’ve never actually adopted one before so I’m not sure how this works,” Roman admitted sheepishly after a moment. 

“One second,” Talyn said. They pulled up the little microphone they had on their shirt and spoke into it, “Patton? We have someone out here who wants to adopt. Is it okay if they go look at the dogs?” There was a moment of silence as Talyn was likely listening to the response from Patton. Then she looked back at Roman. “Go through that door right there. Patton will meet you in a second.” 

Roman looked towards the doorway Talyn was referring to and understood. He gave them a quick thank you before heading through. He found himself in a hallway and moments later, an older man (though perhaps only by a few years) with slightly curly hair approached him. He had glasses that looked a lot like Logan’s except they were a little smaller. 

“Hello! Are you Patton?” Roman asked. 

“Yep, that’s me!” Patton said cheerfully. 

Roman gave him a big smile and introduced himself, “My name is Roman Prince! I come from Hargrove University in search for a loyal companion or two for my liege, Dr. Logan Skepsi.” 

Patton giggled at the young man’s dramatic introduction. “Oh so you know Logan? He adopts from us quite often! I haven’t actually officially met him yet but he typically has someone come adopt for him,” he explained. “Are you a student of his?” 

“Student and lab assistant,” Roman clarified. 

“Oh? He didn’t really seem like the type to want an assistant. Guess I was wrong!” said Patton. 

Roman grinned wryly and said, “He couldn’t resist my charm. I won him over.” 

“I believe that, kiddo,” said Patton with a smile. “Do you want to see the dogs?” 

“Yeah!” Roman said enthusiastically. “Lead the way, Padre!” 

Patton giggled at his rhyme and led him towards the kennels. “So currently, we have 14 dogs available for adoption. There is another, but she just gave birth to five puppies yesterday. So it will be a couple of months before we can put the mother or the puppies on the adoption list,” he explained as they went. 

Roman perked up at the sound of puppies. “You have puppies?!” he gasped in excitement. 

“We do, but they are in a room separate from our adoptables,” Patton replied. “I would let you see them but they are currently nursing and shouldn’t really be bothered at the moment. I apologise but we do want to give the pups and their mother time to adjust.”

Roman deflated in disappointment, but he understood. “Of course. Also do you have any dogs that would be a good fit for a lab? The professor seems to think he should have one in his lab.” 

“I can think of a few candidates,” Patton said helpfully. He stopped when they reached a doorway and Patton held the door open for Roman. “Through here.” 

Most of the dogs were in the kennels since it was visiting hours for the shelter, though a few were either out in the play yard for exercise or in the gym for training. Roman could see someone dressed in a purple hoodie with purple streaks in his hair that looked to be about Roman’s age. 

Several dogs, picking up on the newcomer, began barking and jumping excitedly in their kennels. The more well behaved ones were of course excited, but pressed their bodies to their kennel doors and quietly wagged their tails furiously. The hoodie guy whistled in an attempt to get the dogs to chill, thumping his broom on the floor. It only worked a little, but most of the dogs were still panting and moving around excitedly in their spots. 

Roman caught his eye and the guy looked panicked for a moment, as if he didn’t expect Roman to be there. 

“Virgil, this is Roman,” Patton introduced him before the young man could say anything. “Roman, Virgil.” 

Virgil put the broom and dustpan he was holding back in their spot on the shelf and gave a shy wave. “Uh, hi,” he said, trying not to sound rude. 

Roman could feel the nervous energy radiating from this dark and handsome emo even though he stood at the other end of the room. He tried to put Virgil at ease as he spoke, “My name is Roman Prince. I am hoping one of your many canine charges here will be a suitable companion for my professor, Dr. Skepsi.” 

Virgil snickered when Roman said the professor’s last name, but quickly covered his mouth, looking embarrassed. 

Roman narrowed his eyes at Virgil suspiciously and the emo quickly covered his tracks, “Sorry, uh, that just sounds like a cross between Dr. Pepper and Pepsi. I thought it was funny…” He trailed off into a mumble, looking more embarrassed with himself. 

Roman had never thought of it before and laughed. “Actually that is pretty funny,” he agreed. 

Virgil seemed to relax a little and he offered a shy smile. Patton started talking again to Roman, “Go ahead and meet the dogs, kiddo. You’ll see each one’s info hanging on the kennel they’re in.”

Roman nodded and started moving along the kennels. He tried not to be too self aware of Virgil’s eyes on him and focused on each dog he saw. He came to one cocker spaniel with a white and chocolate coloring. The dog was about two years old according to his dossier and was very curious and friendly. His name was Hozier which Roman found amusing. 

At Roman’s approach, the dog got up immediately and put a paw on the kennel door. His little tail was wagging and his tongue lolled out as he looked up with a hopeful gaze at Roman. That was all it took. Hozier had won Roman’s heart. 

He turned to Virgil who was closest and asked, “Can you let this one out for me? I’m already in love with him.” 

“Sure,” said Virgil in affirmation, grabbing one of the nearby leashes and moving to undo the latch on Hozier’s door. 

The dog backed up, clearly pleased with this development. Virgil opened the door barely wide enough for him to slip through and get the leash on Hozier. The dog’s tail kept wagging and he began hopping on his paws in excitement. Virgil smiled fondly at the dog and opened the kennel door all the way. 

Hozier hurried out of the kennel, going straight for Roman and running around in circles. Virgil held the dog’s leash up high so he wouldn’t get himself tangled up. Roman chuckled at the dog’s antics and bent down to give him a pet behind the ears. Hozier immediately pushed his head further into Roman’s hand, obviously wanting the human to keep going. 

Virgil held the leash out awkwardly and faltered, “Uh do you want to…?”

Roman got the hint and said, “Yeah, thanks”, taking the leash and standing back up. “I think this one might be good for the lab,” Roman mused aloud, looking down at the dog. 

Patton came up beside him and spoke, “He is pretty well trained. As long as he gets enough exercise and has something to occupy himself with, he will do well in a lab environment.” 

Roman grinned at that, looking at Patton. “He sounds perfect then,” Roman said decisively. Then he looked back at Hozier and asked, “What do you think, buddy? Wanna come meet Dr. Skepsi?” 

Hozier clearly didn’t know who this Dr. Skepsi was, but he was definitely excited at the prospect of being able to go somewhere with this human. He shifted back and forth on his paws, tail wagging eagerly. 

“Alright. Since Logan is a regular adopter, not much paperwork needs to be done,” Patton said, glad another dog had found a new home. “You can go ahead and take the dossier, I’ll print out a few documents you need to give to Logan and you’ll be good to go!”” 

Roman listened attentively, giving Hozier a few more pats to calm the dog down. Then he explained to Patton that Logan also wanted some dogs for his classroom. “You mentioned you just got puppies, so maybe once they’re old enough we can adopt some of them for the classroom?” Roman asked. 

“Well we do need to make sure they get socialized and comfortable with other dogs and humans first,” Patton pointed out. “But that is definitely something we can do.” 

Roman beamed at him. “Awesome! Um, the professor does have dog food and stuff but is there anything else Hozier might need that we don’t have? This is my first time doing a dog adoption, so I’m not exactly sure what all goes into the process,” Roman explained. 

“Well Logan probably needs to set up a space in the lab for Hozier to hang out in, but I think that is something you and him would work out between yourselves,” Patton said after a moment of thought. “But right now you can just take him to see Logan.”

“Got it, Patton,” Roman noted. 

Once Roman got the papers he needed from Patton, he headed out the door. 

“Tell Logan we all said hello!” Patton called after him. 

“Will do,” Roman said with a salute. 

Hozier was overjoyed at being able to leave with Roman. He sniffed at every little thing but stayed close to Roman the whole way back to the lab. Roman hoped Logan would like this dog. The young assistant knew he definitely did. 

**

Virgil closed the door behind him. He was finally home from work, and thoughts of Roman Prince had followed him there. He thought the lab assistant was dorky in the way he talked and how he carried himself literally like a prince. He definitely didn’t look like the type to be a lab assistant either, but Patton explained that Roman was also one of Logan’s students. So Virgil concluded he was probably doing the work for credits. 

His adoptive mother came into the foyer from the kitchen and smiled when she saw him. “Welcome home Virgil! Dee’s making dinner for us tonight. Did you have a good day?” 

  
Diana Pembroke was a hardworking woman and along with his dad, had helped Virgil learn that not all parents were as bad as his biological ones. Virgil had finally found a safe place in the family, and he wouldn’t trade them for the world. 

“Work was good,” he replied. “Got another dog adopted today.” 

_ Met a cute boy _ ...not that Virgil would tell his mother that. He tried to hide his blush and hurried into the tv room. He joined his brother, Remy on the couch who was currently watching Parks and Rec on Netflix. 

His face must have still been red because Remy gave him a smirk. 

“Gurl, lovely shade of crimson you got going. Really compliments your complexion,” Remy teased. 

“Sh-shut up,” Virgil mumbled, turning his attention to the tv. 

His mother, who had followed him into the tv room, took a seat on the couch next to him. “I take today was really good? You seem happy,” Diana observed. 

“Y-yeah. Like I said, one of our dogs got adopted by this guy named Roman Prince. He, uh, was looking for a dog for Dr. Skepsi’s class.” He giggled when he said the name again, thinking about how Roman had even acted like a prince. 

“Oh I know who you’re talking about!” Diana exclaimed. “He’s in my English class. Very nice boy.” 

“Yeah, he was definitely nice,” said Virgil, blushing a little. Why was his face getting so warm? 

“Guurrrl!” Remy drew out the r. “You think he’s cute, don’t you! Mom I think our boy has a  _ crush _ !” 

Virgil’s face immediately grew hot and he scowled. “I do not!” he protested. 

“Leave him alone Remy,” Diana defended him with a smile. “I think it’s wonderful. Maybe you two could even be friends!” 

Remy started prodding Virgil with more questions about Roman. His mother started talking about what she knew of Roman from her class. The two started talking to each other over Virgil’s head, about Roman and Virgil and wow was it starting to get louder in the room? 

Virgil’s heart started to beat a little faster. He was starting to get overwhelmed with his mother’s and brother’s voices surrounding him. They were too close. They needed to move back. Remy was still laughing, but while it was lighthearted, it was jarring to Virgil’s ears. His breath had quickened its pace. The lamp in the room suddenly felt too bright, and his jacket started feeling too tight on his body. Virgil was getting tunnel vision at this point. He put his hands over his ears and hunched over, frightened by all the sensory input he was receiving. He shut his eyes, shaking a little. 

“Virgil?” Was that his mother’s voice? It sounded distant, like everything did right now. “Virgil, I need you to breathe honey. Virgil.” 

A warm hand on his shoulder. The room was quieter now. The hand moved to his back and drew comforting circles between his shoulder blades. A gentle voice told him to take deep breaths.  _ Breathe in for 4 seconds...hold for 7 seconds...exhale for 8 seconds…  _ Virgil did as instructed, repeated the cycle for a few more times, and his heart finally calmed down. 

“I’m sorry, Virgil,” Remy apologized. “I was only teasing.” 

Diana continued to rub Virgil’s back in circular motions. “I’m sorry too. How about we all just have dinner now? Are you still hungry Virgil?” she asked in that motherly tone Virgil had missed for the first 14 years of his life. 

“Y-yeah. Food is good,” said Virgil, taking another deep breath and exhaling. 

The trio moved to the dinner table, joined by Dee. Remy began talking about his day at school and Virgil felt much calmer now. He knew his brother and mother had only been teasing him, but Remy wasn’t exactly wrong. Virgil did think Roman was cute, but he wasn’t exactly sure what that meant. So Virgil tucked that piece of information away in his mind for later and focused on the here and now. 

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan and Patton meet in the park and Roman meets Virgil after work. Fluff ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! First off, this chapter is unbeta'd because I'm just too excited to wait for editing and I wanted to share it with you all. This is mostly fluff and you get a little backstory for Roman and Virgil as well. Half the chapter is Logicality and the other half is Prinxiety. Did I intend for it to be that way? Who knows. Either way I still hope you enjoy this chapter! 
> 
> Also I've decided that I will be posting chapters twice a month. I'll let you know if this changes otherwise. Enjoy!!!
> 
> PS: Comments make my day so please leave a comment even if its just you saying you loved the chapter! 
> 
> Until next time, take it easy guys gals and non binary pals ;)

Hozier loved it in the lab. There were so many interesting sights and sounds coming from everywhere. Logan, who he now understood was his primary master, was such a great human too. The human had given him his own space in the lab where he could relax and watch his master. 

Logan found the dog’s presence in the lab rather comforting. He was also mindful of Hozier’s nature and made sure allow the dog access in and out of the lab. It took a week to train Hozier to find the side exit to the laboratory building. The exit was down the hall from Logan’s lab space and led into a small courtyard. 

Hozier was a very smart dog. Logan was able to easily train him to press the buzzer outside the side door with a paw. Students who worked in the University lab were used to seeing dogs around because of Logan, so they were typically the ones to let Hozier in and out of the building. When no one was around, Hozier would have to press the buzzer and wait for someone to come let him in.

Currently, Roman sat in the lab, leaning forward in his chair as Logan was explaining something about the brain for him. Hozier sat upright next to him, and Roman had a hand on the dog’s head, scratching his ears gently. 

Logan finished his explanation and Roman shared his opinion on the matter. As the two men conversed, Hozier’s tail was softly thumping on the floor. He didn’t understand what they were talking about of course, but he was comfortable and happy in his new home. 

Hozier then stood up on all fours and gave a soft bark. The two men stopped their conversation to see Hozier heading towards the door. The dog looked back at them expectantly and Logan took a quick glance at the clock. It was time for Hozier’s walk. 

Normally Roman would be the one to walk the dog as Logan’s work required him to stay in the lab. However, it was this work that was causing Logan to get tired and frustrated and more irritable. So Roman insisted that Logan start taking Hozier’s walks as opportunities for him to take breaks.    
  
Logan sighed and said, “I would greatly appreciate it if you could finish these reports for me. I will return in less than an hour.” 

“You can count on me teach, now go take a walk before I call Professor Pembroke,” said Roman.

Logan had resigned to this fate after receiving threatening calls from his best friend Diana. She had been the one to notice Logan’s lack of sleep and lower moods, and tasked Roman with making sure Logan took regular breaks. The professor knew that there was no arguing with Diana Pembroke, because she had a temper like no one else he knew.

So Logan got Hozier’s leash and doggy bags and went to secure the harness on his dog. He bade Roman farewell and Hozier happily followed his master out of the building. It was a pleasant autumn afternoon and plenty of leaves covered the ground. It was probably the first time in days Logan had actually seen sunlight in the middle of the day. 

He wanted to be working. He wanted to be at his desk compiling reports and listening to the hum of machines around him. Logan sighed and tried to focus on Hozier. The dog was surprisingly good at keeping Logan grounded. Hozier seemed to pick up on Logan’s nerves as he started walking a bit closer to his human’s legs. 

They ended up leaving campus and walking down the street. Logan nudged Hozier in the direction he wanted to go, which was towards the park. That was a place Logan had a feeling Hozier would enjoy exploring. Of course, the cocker spaniel was only too happy to go wherever his master wanted to go. 

A shout drew Logan’s attention towards the other side of the street. A young man in a gray cardigan was waving at him, or maybe he was waving at Hozier? His dog was getting excited, and for good reason too. The man was also walking his dogs, two small jack russell terriers. The three of them seemed very excited about seeing each other, and as the man drew closer, Hozier began tugging on his leash to get Logan to go meet the man and his two dogs. 

“Hello!” the young man with rectangular glasses greeted Logan jovially. He finally reached Logan’s side of the street and all three dogs began barking and wagging their tails as they greeted each other. “It’s been a little while since I saw Hozier, and I think his friends have missed him too!” 

Logan took a moment to think over this sentence. He guessed this must be someone who worked at the animal shelter he often adopted from if the man recognized Hozier. The man moved around his hyper dogs to come closer to Logan.

He held out a hand to the taller man and said, “My name is Patton Picani. I own the animal shelter Hozier comes from! You must be Dr. Logan Skepsi.” 

Logan had forgotten he still had his lab coat on, which had his name stitched into the fabric. This must be how Patton knew his name. They had never met before this moment, after all. He was hesitant to take Patton’s hand as he wasn’t fond of touch, but Logan understood that this was a social norm. Logan politely shook Patton’s hand, offering a smile. 

“I am Dr. Skepsi, yes. Pleased to finally make your acquaintance,” Logan said, pulling his hand back as quickly as socially acceptable. 

A small yelp drew both men’s attention to the dogs. One of the jack russells had jumped around so much he had gotten tangled up in his own leash. The other terrier was tugging playfully on the harness, oblivious to the awkward situation his friend was in. 

“Chip, enough!” Patton ordered the one tugging on the harness. He knelt down and untangled the other dog from the leash wrapped around his hind legs. “Dale, you gotta calm down kiddo.” 

Dale gave Patton’s hand a grateful lick before going back to Hozier, who was waiting calmly at Logan’s side. Patton chuckled and stood back up, readjusting the two leashes in his hands.

“Want to walk through the park together, then?” Patton asked, looking hopeful. 

Logan saw no reason why not and affirmed, “That would be acceptable.” 

Patton giggled at his words, though Logan wasn’t sure why. The two of them directed their dogs back towards the park; the three doggos taking the lead, tails wagging joyfully. The two jack russells had a much higher amount of energy than Hozier did, and Logan felt a swell of admiration for Patton. The younger man was clearly dedicated to his work and knew how to handle these dogs well. 

A short silence followed, and Logan was worried that he would have to initiate small talk. He hated small talk. Logan once again tried focusing on Hozier in front of him, wondering how long this painful silence would last. Thankfully Patton unknowingly came to his rescue. 

“So how has Hozier been settling into the lab? We’ve put him through a lot of training and socialized him with other people and dogs well, so I was curious to know how its all paid off,” Patton wondered aloud as they walked down the park’s path. 

“Hozier has adjusted quite well to spending most of his time in a lab space. I do take him home at night, of course. I find his presence in the lab quite comforting,” Logan said to appease Patton’s worries.

“Ooh, that’s  _ paw-some _ !” Patton exclaimed, giggling at his own joke. Logan wanted to be annoyed at this usage of the word awesome, but the way Patton had said it was so endearing. Then Patton continued, “He’s the best buddy you need for when you’re having a  _ ruff _ day.” 

He grinned, having apparently made another joke. This time however, Logan did not understand that one. “My students have told me that dogs can often be therapeutic to be around, which is why I tend to employ them in the classroom.” 

Patton sighed seeing his second pun went right over Logan’s head. He did agree with that statement though. “Of course! That also tends to be the reasoning for why people often volunteer at my shelter, and for why my employees took the job,” Patton remarked. 

“That seems logical,” Logan concurred. He remembered that Roman had mentioned one dog at the shelter had recently given birth. “By the way, my student informed that you just got some puppies at the shelter. I was wondering if it would be of benefit to you for me to take a couple off of your hands? I am in need of more dogs in my classes…” he added. 

“Oh!” Patton understood what Logan was saying. “Yes, but I would prefer if we could wait another month before you go adopting one or two. The puppers are still attached to their mother and we haven’t introduced them to other shelter dogs just yet,” Patton clarified. “I’m sorry, I hope you don’t mind. It is just the routine and policy we have at our shelter.” 

Logan shook his head. “I understand routine all too well, Patton. I can wait a bit longer,” he assured his companion. 

Now they were passing a large fountain in the park. In the center of the fountain was a large statue of two fish, with the water streaming from their mouths. The fountain was on a raised platform and there was only a single step required to get onto it. The two terriers immediately yanked their owner towards the water, wanting to get in. Luckily Patton was bigger and stronger than the two dogs combined, and was able to control their charge towards the fountain. Hozier was curious about the fountain as well, but was far calmer than Chip and Dale. 

Logan moved closer to the fountain so Hozier could investigate. Chip and Dale immediately dived into the fountain, barking and splashing playfully. They began hopping around in the fountain, clearly never having experienced anything like it before. Patton laughed at the sight, shaking his head.    
  


“I should have predicted that,” said Patton with a smile. “The idea of this breed wanting to go jump around in the water isn’t that far- _ fetched _ , if ya know what I mean?” 

Logan suppressed a groan, having understood that pun. “Yes, I got that one,” he said in a resigned voice. 

Hozier gave Logan a longing look before looking at the fountain and whining. Patton giggled and guessed, “I think he wants to get in too.” 

“I would prefer not to get wet,” said Logan with a frown. He didn’t want to risk returning to the lab in wet clothes after all. “I am on a break and will have to return to work soon.” 

Patton shrugged and gave Hozier a pat on the head. “Sorry kiddo, maybe next time,” he told the dog before looking over at Chip and Dale. 

Patton gave the pair a whistle, trying to get their attention. Unfortunately the two terriers were determined to continue playing in the water. Patton tugged on the leash, but to no avail. He sighed and switched both leashes to one hand before moving closer to the fountain. He bent down and reached forward, trying to get a hold of Chip’s collar. If he could get at least one, the other would surely follow. 

Patton almost managed to grasp Chip’s collar, but then the dog jumped away, pulling Patton forward with him. Hozier gave a bark of alarm, watching as Patton tumbled face first into the fountain, creating a big splash. He cried out as his face hit the bottom of the fountain and Logan leapt into action. Forgetting his earlier reservations, Logan quickly stepped into the fountain, wrapping strong arms around Patton’s waist and lifting him up out of the water. 

Patton coughed and spluttered, trying to get the water out of his lungs. Chip and Dale hopped out of the fountain, now concerned for their trainer. They shook the water off their bodies before crowding a wobbly Patton. Logan nudged them away before he sat Patton down on the fountain’s edge. Logan then noticed Patton had lost grip of the dogs’ leashes. He quickly grabbed both of them before turning his full attention to the now wet man besides him. 

Patton seemed to have cleared his lungs and was breathing hard. His glasses had fallen off from the impact and Logan could see blood beginning to trickle from his nostrils. He could also see a bruise beginning to form on Patton’s forehead. 

Patton rubbed the water out of his eyes and asked, “What-where are my glasses?” 

Logan looked over his shoulder and spotted the glasses. Still holding on to the leashes with one hand, he reached over with the other and scooped the glasses out of the water. Logan handed the glasses over to Patton who gave him a thank you in return. Hozier cautiously went to Patton’s side, worried for his former caretaker. 

Patton used his cardigan to dry off the glasses before sliding them back onto his face. Then his eyes widened in panic and he looked around before spotting the two leashes in Logan’s hand. Both Chip and Dale were somehow still and looking at him, whining softly. He sighed in relief and apologized. 

“I’m sorry Logan. I’m just so darn clumsy sometimes, always tripping over my own two feet!” He laughed awkwardly before noticing that Logan’s shirt and pants legs were wet. “Oh no, I got your clothes wet, and you have to go back to work!” 

Logan waved away the apology saying, “That is of no concern right now. Your nose is bleeding and you have a bruise on your forehead. I am worried you may have a mild concussion.” 

“Oh Logan, don’t worry about me!” Patton tried to assure him. He pulled a tissue out of his pocket and wiped the blood off his nose before pressing the cloth to his nostrils. “I’m fine, I promise.” 

Logan wasn’t reassured. He felt partially responsible for this mess as he was certain that if he hadn’t been around to distract Patton, the other man wouldn’t have fallen and gotten injured. Or perhaps if Logan had paid more attention, he could have prevented Patton from falling in the first place. Guilt must have been very apparent on Logan’s face, because Patton started waving his hands frantically.    
  


“Hey, don’t worry about it! This kind of thing is bound to happen when training dogs, especially a breed like jack russell terriers,” Patton consoled him. “It’s not your fault.”

“I would still like to offer my assistance,” Logan insisted. “I will contact Roman and let him know I’m taking you to the ER.”

Patton spluttered in surprise. “Th-the ER?! Logan, that’s really not necessary. We have a first aid kit at the shelter.” 

Logan sighed and said, “Fine. I will walk with you back to the shelter and see that you get the proper medical attention you need.” 

Patton gave Logan a grateful smile. “If it makes you feel better. Oh, you can finally meet everyone too!” Patton discovered aloud. 

He shot up to his feet, excited at this prospect, only to be hit with a sudden wave of dizziness in response to the sudden movement. Logan swiftly stood up and grabbed Patton by the elbow, steadying him. Patton gave Logan a sheepish smile and the scientist only sighed in exasperation. 

“Right, let’s go,” said Logan firmly. 

The two men and their dogs headed back out of the park and while Logan was supporting Patton the whole way, it was Patton who had to show the way to the shelter from the park. Upon reaching the shelter, Logan took his phone from his pocket and sent a text to Roman informing him of the situation. Then he returned the phone to its place and led Patton into the shelter. 

  
  


Talyn looked up from their spot at the front desk when the pair entered with the dogs in tow. They were about to say welcome back to Patton before noticing the elder man covering his nose with a tissue. Talyn got out of their seat and hurried over to them. 

“Patton, what happened? Are you okay?” they asked, noticing the bruise on Patton’s forehead. Talyn looked towards Logan, giving him a questioning look. 

“Good afternoon, I’m Logan Skepsi,” he introduced himself. “There was an incident at the park and he bumped his head in a concrete fountain.” 

This only made Talyn frown and they looked to Patton for further explanation. 

“It’s not that big of a deal,” Patton tried to assuage Talyn. “The doggos just got a bit overwhelmed, that’s all!” He gave them a bright smile, but Talyn didn’t seem satisfied. 

“A fountain, though?!” Talyn asked in disbelief. 

“Yeah, they wanted to go play but I didn’t want Logan to accidentally get wet but then I ended up falling and he ended up helping and bringing me back here,” Patton rambled a bit. “I am very grateful for your help, Lo. You really didn’t have to do this.” He sniffed and finally moved the tissue away from his nose; the nosebleed was finally stopped. 

Patton hadn’t seemed to notice the nickname he just used, but Logan barely processed it before a nearby door opened. Virgil had entered the lobby and looked alarmed at the sight of the group. He cautiously approached, coming up behind Talyn and eyeing Logan nervously. He was concerned about Patton’s current state, but didn’t know enough about the situation to make a final judgement. 

Patton brightened up at the sight of Virgil and said, “There’s my dark, strange son! Logan, this is Virgil. And Virgil, this is the man who adopts so many dogs from us.” Patton noticed the concern on Virgil’s face and quickly consoled him. “Don’t worry about me, kiddo. Just a little accident. Logan and I ended up meeting on our way to the park and decided to go together. And then this happened.” He gestured to the bruise on his forehead and the now stained blood underneath his nose. 

Virgil nodded, understanding the situation a bit more. A light bulb seemed to have went off in Talyn’s mind because they turned to Virgil and asked, “Would you mind taking the dogs off of our hands? They’re probably tired and ready to go back to their kennels.” 

“N-no, that’s fine,” Virgil replied. He was starting to get a little overwhelmed at Logan’s rather intimidating presence. He took the leashes from Patton and turned to Logan briefly. “Uh, nice to meet you sir. Goodbye!” With that, he scampered off, leading Chip and Dale away with him. 

“Virgil’s a little shy, but I’m sure he’ll warm up to you in no time!” Patton clarified for Logan. 

“Perhaps,” said Logan, but he was more concerned with Patton at the moment, still feeling guilty for what had happened at the park. “I am worried you have a concussion, and I would like to see you get some ice on that bruise of yours.” 

Logan had studied the brain for 8 years. He knew how delicate it could be and how easily affected it was by both external and internal influences. Patton had been kind enough to provide him with several dogs over the years so Logan could have them in his classes. He felt that he owed something to the man beside him. 

“I’ll grab the first aid kit,” said Talyn. “Go sit down, I’ll be back in a second.” 

Logan walked Patton over to the small sofa in the lobby and they both sat down. Hozier went over with them and took a seat by Logan’s side. Logan decided Hozier was trustworthy enough and took the leash off of his dog. Hozier didn’t go anywhere, however, wanting to stay by his master’s and former master’s side. 

To Logan’s surprise, Patton was looking at him guiltily. “I’m sorry to keep you from work,” Patton apologized. “I don’t mind if you want to return to your lab. I’ll be fine here.” 

“Think nothing of it,” said Logan firmly. “Besides, my assistant has things covered back at the lab. I trust him to handle things on his own.”

Patton gave a sigh of resignation. “Alright, but as soon as I get that ice pack, you should go back to work. I’m the one who’s bruised, not you.” 

“Very well,” Logan conceded.

**

Roman had since received Logan’s text concerning Patton and while he was also worried, Roman knew he needed to continue working on the reports. So he finished the last report 20 minutes after receiving Logan’s text. 

The older man still hadn’t returned, so Roman decided to work on some schoolwork. Might as well be productive while he was still in the lab. Another hour had passed and now it was about 4pm in the afternoon. Logan still hadn’t returned. Roman sent a text back to his professor asking if he needed to stay until Logan got back. A few minutes later his phone pinged at him and Roman read the text from Logan.

_ You may leave if you are finished with your assignments. Thank you for your patience. I expect to see you tomorrow if not this evening. -Dr. Skepsi. _

Roman smiled, glad he could leave early. While he was working as an assistant to Logan for credits, lab work still wasn’t one of his favorite things to do. So he was grateful for the permission to leave. He printed out the reports and arranged them in a neat pile on Logan’s desk before gathering his phone and backpack. He made sure to turn off the light before leaving the lab. 

Roman decided he should go to the local cafe before heading home. So he went to Sloane’s Roast Cafe which was a popular spot for most students because of its close proximity to the local University. Upon entering the building, he could smell all sorts of amazing things coming from all directions. Roman already felt more relaxed as he approached the counter and ordered a caramel mocha. 

He figured it wouldn’t hurt to sit down and relax with his hot drink. Roman moved to the pick up end of the counter and leaned against it, looking around for a good place to sit. That was when he spotted a familiar dark haired emo sitting in one corner of the cafe. 

Roman struggled to remember his name, but the young man had headphones on, hoodie pulled over his head, and had a pencil in one hand and a notebook in front of him. Roman couldn’t tell whether he was writing or doodling, but he looked a lot calmer and more relaxed than he did when Roman met him at the shelter. Roman wondered if he was a regular here. 

Roman was distracted momentarily by the arrival of his drink. He said thank you to the barista before walking over to where - _ Virgil! That was his name!- _ Virgil was sitting, still focused on his notebook. Virgil didn’t look up at his approach, but he must have noticed Roman since the emo suddenly shifted in his seat, as if trying to appear smaller. Now that was the shy guy Roman recognized. 

“Hey, Virgil right?” Roman asked, taking a seat across from him. “I came in and adopted Hozier a few weeks ago, remember?” 

Virgil finally looked up when Roman set his drink down, blinking at him in surprise with wide dark eyes. Roman realized he looked a bit scared, and worried he may have come on a bit strong. 

“Sorry, is it okay if I sit here?” Roman asked, worried that he may just be bothering Virgil now.

Virgil stared at him for another second before removing his headphones. “Sorry, what?” 

Roman felt stupid for not taking into account that Virgil had been listening to music and couldn’t even hear him in the first place. So he repeated himself, “I was wondering if I could sit here.”

“Oh,” Virgil’s gaze fell down to his cup and then he looked back at Roman. “Sure, I guess,” Virgil mumbled, not wanting to upset Roman. 

He did remember the guy from the shelter. Patton got regular updates from Roman about Hozier and tended to share them with the team. He wasn’t sure how to feel about the fact that Roman seemed interested in talking to him. At least he was sitting across from Virgil rather than beside him. Virgil wasn’t sure he could have handled that. 

Roman gestured to Virgil’s headphone’s and asked, “So, Doctor Gloom, what were you listening to?” He had a curious smile on his face, which let Virgil know there wasn’t any malicious intent behind the nickname. 

“Oh, I wasn’t listening to anything,” Virgil clarified. “They’re noise cancelling headphones.” He stopped himself there, not sure how much detail he should go into. Roman seemed nice enough, even with the nicknames, but he was still mostly a stranger to Virgil. 

Virgil was autistic. While he could speak and communicate well, he still had issues with sensory overload, touch, and a boatload of trust issues he had developed from the time he lived with his birth parents. The fact that Roman was sitting so close to him was already setting Virgil on edge. However, this was the same boy that was an assistant to Logan Skepsi, and Virgil knew that everyone at the shelter trusted Logan. So there wasn’t really any reason to immediately distrust Roman, but Virgil was always wary of everyone regardless.

Virgil looked down at his notebook, once again trying to make himself feel small. He felt vulnerable without the headphones on, as he could hear all the other cafe-goers around him. He tried to concentrate on the words he had already written. Then Roman spoke again. 

“Hey, surly temple, you always ignore people when they’re trying to talk to you?” There was a hint of annoyance in Roman’s voice. Virgil could hear it. 

“No…” Virgil tried to say. There was too much noise around him. “Just loud in here,” he said, squeezing his pencil nervously. Virgil closed his eyes, trying to focus on breathing. 

“Shit, dude are you okay?” Roman asked, all annoyance gone from his voice. “I’m sorry. I thought I’d try talking to you since we have friends in common…” 

Virgil didn’t answer. He grabbed his headphones and put them back over his ears. The noise was muffled once again, and Virgil was able to breathe a little bit easier. Then he turned to a blank page in his notebook and wrote something down.

Roman wasn’t sure if Virgil was being intentionally rude or not, but then the emo pushed the notebook towards him. Roman looked down and saw what Virgil had written. 

_ Sensory overload. Don’t like loud noise. _

That only confused Roman. If Virgil didn’t like loud places, then what was he doing in a cafe? Understanding Virgil couldn’t hear him, he reached out pointedly, silently asking for Virgil’s pencil. Virgil handed the pencil over, being careful not to let his fingers brush against Roman’s. Then Roman wrote down a response.

_ So why are you in a cafe then? _

Roman saw Virgil’s face turn red and the emo grabbed the notebook, pulling it close to his chest. Was he embarrassed about something? Roman placed the pencil back down in front of Virgil, hoping he would respond to his question. 

It took a few moments, but Virgil finally set the notebook down and picked up the pencil. He wrote,

_ It’s stupid. You’ll laugh. _

Roman smiled in bemusement. Virgil looked puzzled at this reaction. Roman reached his hand out for the pencil and Virgil handed it back over. Roman wrote in response,

_ Bold of you to assume I would laugh at something I don’t know about. _

He pushed the notebook and pencil back towards Virgil. The emo looked down at the written response and let out a small huff. He picked up the pencil and wrote, 

_ Fine. They’re notes. Take a look if you want. _

Virgil gave the notebook to Roman, his pale skin still very red. Roman opened the notebook and went back a few pages from their conversation. Then he started reading over the ‘notes’ Virgil had written. There were a lot of them. The notes talked about the layout of a store and possible hours of operation and how one would interact with customers when needed. There were a few drawings and Roman decided he needed to go back a bit further. He came to a page that had big writing on the top that said, “Virgil’s Used Bookstore Plan.” 

“Woah, you want to set up a bookstore?” Roman said aloud, impressed with all the detail Virgil had put into his notes. Then he remembered Virgil couldn’t hear him and flipped back to where they had written their conversation. Roman set the notebook down and wrote,

_ That sounds like a really cool idea! _

Virgil’s blush deepened when he read the praise. “Thank you,” he said out loud, voice barely above a whisper. 

Roman hadn’t laughed at him! Truthfully, no one except his birth parents had laughed at him when he brought up the idea. Virgil had gotten this dream when he was 9 years old and his parents had dragged him to a used bookstore. It had been one of the most amazing places Virgil had ever seen, and he immediately started talking to his birth parents about wanting to start his own used bookstore. His birth parents had not been kind to him ever, but Virgil had still hoped they would like his ideas. How foolish to think that there was ever any hope for him. 

Unfortunately their words still stuck with Virgil. His adopted family actively encouraged this idea when Virgil finally brought it up to them at age seventeen. Remy had promised to be his business partner whenever Virgil was ready to start it up. Despite all the support he got from his family and friends at the shelter, Virgil still feared that it was a foolish dream. However, here was Roman Prince, a near stranger, saying that his idea was actually cool! Maybe there was hope for him yet!

Roman gave Virgil a bright smile. Then he took the pencil back and wrote,

_ I don’t want to take up too much space in your notebook with our conversation. How about we exchange numbers so we can text each other instead? _

Roman wrote down his number and returned both the notebook and the pencil back to Virgil. Virgil read what he wrote and his eyes widened at the number. Did this mean Roman actually wanted to be friends with him? That was something  _ friends  _ did after all. Virgil hesitated, looking back at at Roman. The guy in question only looked hopeful. Perhaps this was genuine after all. 

Virgil set the notebook down and pulled his phone out of his pocket. He put Roman into his contacts, and then tried to hide his smirk as he gave Roman the nickname ‘Princey’. He sent a text to the number Roman had provided, simply saying hi.

Roman took out his phone as soon as he felt it vibrate in his pocket. He grinned at Virgil and added the emo’s contact info to his own phone. He just used Virgil as the name on his phone, since he had too many nicknames he could think of for the angsty looking guy. 

Roman sent a text back saying,

_ Princey: This is much better, my chemically imbalanced romance. Now I can talk to you whenever! _

Virgil narrowed his eyes at the nickname Roman gave him. He figured this was probably going to be a thing, like how Patton was always making puns and Joan was always wearing their orange beanie. The nicknames were pretty accurate anyway. So he decided not to comment on it. 

Then a new message appeared on his conversation thread with Roman. 

_ Princey: So apparently something happened with Dr. Skepsi and Patton while they were at the park today. Do you know if they’re okay? _

Virgil knew what he was referring to. Earlier that afternoon, once Virgil had put Chip and Dale back in their kennels, he had returned to the lobby. Patton had been holding a fresh ice pack to his forehead and Logan was looking visibly relieved. When Virgil had entered the room, Patton gave him permission to leave early if he wanted. Virgil only had 30 minutes left on the clock anyway. So Virgil chose to come to Sloane’s and do some people watching. 

Virgil typed a reply and hit send. 

_ Virgil: Patton is O.K. Dr. Skepsi was still with him when I left work. _

_ I’m glad!  _ Was Roman’s reply. Then Roman started typing another reply. Soon it showed up on Virgil’s screen. 

_ Princey: Tell me more about yourself, hot-topic. You’re an interesting guy.  _

_ Virgil: Not really. I’m pretty boring compared to most people. _

_ Princey: I find that hard to believe. You got some great ideas in that notebook of yours. _

_ Virgil: You might not like me once you get to know me _

_ Princey: Let me be the judge of that, k?  _

_ Virgil: Well okay.  _ Virgil paused as he thought for a moment. He wasn’t quite ready to open up completely to Roman, but his adoptive mother had encouraged him to make new friends and he would find that people really did want to know him. Then he wrote, 

_ I like spiders and old books and watching the Twilight Zone on Netflix. _

_ Princey: Why am I not surprised? Do you watch any Disney movies? _

_ Virgil: I’ve seen a few. Nightmare Before Christmas is one of my favorites.  _

_ Princey: DUDE I LOVE DISNEY! Only a few huh? That must be fixed. If you’d like, you can come over and I’ll show you the best classics. _

Virgil raised an eyebrow at this. Coming over would mean possibly meeting new people. It would also mean spending an extended period of time alone with Roman. Suddenly, Remy’s teasing voice came into his head about how he had thought Roman was cute. Virgil lowered his head more, hiding his blush at the memory. 

_ Virgil: I feel like you have a ton of them. _ _   
_ _   
_

_ Princey: :D _ _   
_ _   
_

_ Virgil: ....Is that a yes?  _

_ Princey: So you do want to come over? _

_ Virgil: Let me text my mom first. She’ll worry. _

Across the table, Roman’s heart was beating faster. It seemed the shy emo was warming up to him. He moved his gaze to Virgil’s face, and noticed he was blushing a little. Was he nervous? Roman definitely thought he was cute when Virgil blushed like that. Wait where had that come from?! He had just met Virgil, it was far too soon to be thinking those kinds of thoughts. Besides, he knew he would definitely scare Virgil off if he tried to act on those thoughts now. 

A minute later, Virgil finally sent back another text.

_ Virgil: Mom says its O.K.  _

Virgil shut off his phone and stuck it back in his pocket. Then he lowered his headphones, letting them rest around his shoulders. He would be okay without the headphones as long as they left the cafe in the next five minutes. 

Roman took this as his cue to speak out loud again. “It’s not far from here to my place. I live with my Grandma. She’s the best, and she doesn’t bite. Usually,” Roman illustrated for Virgil. 

Virgil only nodded slowly. So there would be at least one other person he would have to meet. He wondered if she was anything like Roman, if they were related. God, he hoped not. 

Virgil got up from his seat, as did Roman. The two deposited their drinks before leaving the cafe. Now that they were out in the open, Virgil wasn’t as concerned with the noise. Thankfully Roman made sure to talk at a lower volume for Virgil’s sake. He told Virgil a bit more about his Grandma and then he started talking about what he thought they should watch first. 

If this had been a year ago, Virgil would have gotten easily overwhelmed. Thankfully his friends at the animal shelter had almost the same kind of energy that Roman had. Virgil decided to continue talking as little as possible, still not quite used to Roman yet. Finally they reached Roman’s Grandma’s house. It was a cozy looking townhouse nestled in among the residential houses. 

Roman opened the door and let Virgil go in first. The emo stepped in warily, slowly taking everything in. They were now in what was the tv room, with a flat screen mounted up on the wall. Roman kicked his shoes off and Virgil did the same, following his new friend’s lead for now. 

A short woman with gray hair and large round glasses came into the TV room. “Roman! I thought that was you,” the woman exclaimed with a smile. “And you brought a friend?” 

Virgil winced slightly as the woman’s voice was a little loud. Thankfully Roman caught on and said, “Grandma Jo, can you please lower your voice? Virgil doesn’t like loud noises.” 

Now Josephine Prince was a perceptive woman. So when she saw her grandson’s new friend hunch down on himself in fear, her entire demeanor changed. She read people well and knew of all different types. She could automatically tell that Virgil was a special kind of boy. 

“I apologize sweetheart,” Jo spoke in a gentle voice. She came to Virgil’s side and introduced herself. “You can call me Grandma Jo or Gran if you’d like. I do apologize for shouting, I just get excited whenever I see my grandson bring a boy home.” She smiled and winked conspiratorially at Virgil. 

  
Roman’s face turned a deep crimson. “Gran! It’s not like that! He’s a friend!” he protested. 

Jo only laughed heartily and patted both boys on the shoulder. “You know I love to tease you and your friends, Roman. Now, would you boys like to eat some dinner?” 

Roman looked at Virgil questioningly and the latter just shrugged. “I’m not all that hungry right now, to be honest,” Virgil admitted. It was mostly because of nerves, but he knew that he should probably eat something. “I wouldn’t mind a snack though,” Virgil added a moment later. 

“How’s popcorn sound? You boys can snack on that while I get dinner ready,” said Jo decisively. 

“That would be perfect, Gran,” Roman said. “Virge and I are gonna watch some Disney movies. He hasn’t seen very many of them, much to my dismay.” 

Jo chuckled at her grandson and said to Virgil, “You’re in good hands then. Roman’s got all them movies tucked away in the drawers over there.” 

“You know I do!” Roman declared. Then he remembered Virgil and whispered, “Sorry, too loud?” 

Virgil smiled at him, feeling relaxed. “You’re fine,” he assured Roman. 

“Alright well take a seat. I’ll grab the first movie we’ll watch tonight,” said Roman. 

Virgil did as he was told. They were apparently starting with Snow White, one of the oldest classics. Virgil had a frown on his face throughout most of the movie, not liking how the Evil Queen treated Snow White and her subjects. Roman figured that was probably not for Virgil then. He picked the Little Mermaid next, which Virgil enjoyed a lot more (He loved Ursula and her color scheme). 

Once The Little Mermaid was over, dinner was ready. So Virgil had a very delicious meal cooked by Roman’s grandma who he now loved. Jo knew she would win him over with food and took that as a victory. Afterwards they watched a couple more movies until it was dark outside. Virgil was feeling comfortable and once again reflected on his adoptive mother’s words. There were definitely kind people in the world, and he was starting to believe that more and more every day. 

Jo stepped back into the TV room as Roman was about to pick out another movie. “Boys, it’s a bit late and Virgil should be getting home,” she told them. 

“Aw but I wanted to show Virgil ‘101 Dalmations!’” Roman whined. 

“No buts young man,” Jo said sternly. “Now you’re going to be a gentleman and walk young Virgil home, you hear me?” 

“You really don’t have to,” Virgil said to Roman. “I can get home myself.”

Roman leapt to his feet. “But I can’t allow that!” he exclaimed dramatically. “Many dangers lurk in the dark, and I must protect you on your journey home!” 

Virgil snorted in amusement. There he went again, acting like a literal prince. Roman was definitely full of it. He was about to resist when Jo gave him a pointed look. 

“Safety in numbers, Virgil. Plus it would make this old lady feel a lot better knowing you got home safely,” Jo said softly. 

Virgil sighed and relented. “Alright. Fine.” 

He stood up from the couch and pulled his hoodie back on. Roman put his shoes back on his feet and went to the door. 

“Come on Count Woe-laf, a perilous journey awaits us!” he announced dramatically. 

Virgil rolled his eyes at the dramatic boy and joined him at the door. Roman held the door open and Virgil went outside, the princely man right behind him. They headed down the street in silence. The nighttime was pleasant. Sounds of the city could be heard in the background and barely anyone else was on the streets. A few cars passed by them on the way as Virgil led Roman to his house. 

Roman was slightly disappointed that the walk had been uneventful, but also glad because that meant no danger would befall his new friend. They went up the steps that led to Virgil’s flat and stopped at the door. Almost immediately the door opened to reveal Diana who looked very worried. 

“Virgil! You should have texted me when you were coming back home!” Diana scolded her son. Then she turned to Roman and said, “Thank you for spending time with my boy. I’m so glad he’s finally found a new friend!” 

Roman gave Diana a big smile, “It was no problem at all. He’s fun to hang out with.” Internally however, he was surprised to see that Virgil’s mom was one of his teachers! Small world, he thought. 

Diana beamed at Roman’s response. “I’m so glad! Would you like to come in? We just ate dinner but there are leftovers if you’re hungry,” she offered. 

“Actually we already ate. My Grandma cooked for us both,” Roman explained. “I appreciate the offer though. I would be happy to come over another night!” 

“Oh yes that would be wonderful!” Diane enthused. 

Virgil smiled, as he would also like that a lot. Not that he would tell Roman that, as he felt like the princely boy would tease him about it. However, he also knew he would definitely be getting teased by Remy tonight. It would be in good nature though. 

Virgil turned to Roman and said, “So I’ll see you later I guess?”

Roman bowed to him in an exaggerated movement. “We shall meet again, my friend! Fear not. I will keep in touch with you,” he proclaimed. 

Virgil rolled his eyes at Roman and the other man just gave him a cheesy grin. “Until next time, J. D-lightful.” With that, Roman said goodbye to Diana as well and headed back down the street towards his own house. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan helps Patton name the puppies and later has a meltdown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whaaat is UP EVERYBODY! 
> 
> Ok hi, I know it's still January but I finished chapter 3 and it's been Beta read and I want to share it with you all! This chapter is mostly Logicality, though there is a teeny bit of Prinxiety but it is Logicality centric. Starts out fluffy, but gets real angsty towards the end. Also I think I made Logan touch starved? Maybe? Idk. 
> 
> TW: Panic attack mention, discussion of past parental neglect, Logan has a meltdown and some self depreciating thoughts. If I missed anything please let me know.

The air was brisk as Logan stepped outside of his house early the next morning. Hozier followed his master dutifully before taking the lead as they walked down the street. The sky was still rose tinted as the sun slowly climbed over the horizon. Logan thought it would be a good idea for him to go to the local cafe and get a drink as well as a sandwich for lunch later. So he and Hozier made their way to Sloane’s Roast cafe. 

The cafe was dog-friendly, so no one batted an eye when Hozier walked into the shop first, followed by Logan. There was already a small line at the counter so Logan quickly took his place. That was when he noticed the man in front of him with a gray cardigan tied around his shoulders. 

Hozier instantly knew this was his former caretaker and butted his nose under Patton’s hand, tail wagging as he licked the human’s palm. 

Patton turned around in confusion before his face lit up in recognition. “Well hello Hozier!” Patton greeted the dog, giving him a scratch behind the ears. Then he looked up at Logan and smiled brightly. “Good morning, Logan. You’re up early!” 

Something fluttered in Logan’s stomach that he could not identify. Perhaps it was to do with how Patton seemed very happy to see him? Logan stored this question away for later and opened his mouth to respond to Patton. 

“An acute observation, Patton. You are also up quite early. I assume this is normal for someone who works at an animal shelter?” 

“Yep, since we don’t want to leave the dogs alone for too long overnight,” Patton confirmed. “I do live right next to the shelter so they aren’t really that alone, but I still get up early so I can go check on them,” Patton clarified further. “One of my employees were already there when I arrived, so I thought I would come by here to grab a coffee.” 

Logan admired Patton’s dedication to the shelter dogs. He was reminded of the previous day’s events, having thought this very same thing. Then his gaze flickered up to Patton’s forehead where there was still an ugly bruise marking the spot that had made contact with the bottom of the fountain at the park. Logan felt a pang of regret as he still blamed himself for Patton’s injury. 

“How does your head feel?” Logan asked, concerned for Patton’s well-being. “Any problems since yesterday?” 

“Nothing to be worried about,” Patton appeased the scientist. “Sure my head hurt for a little while, but there’s no more pain now.” 

Logan let out a sigh of relief. He had never wanted any harm to come to this kind-hearted man in front of him. Now that no danger was present, Logan could continue on without worry. The line shuffled forward before Patton spoke again. 

“Do you want to come see Lacey’s pups later today? They still can’t be adopted, but you can definitely come meet them!” 

Logan thought this over. There was a lot of work that still had to be done today as he had to continue his research as a neuropsychologist. However, he knew his friend Diana would be overjoyed to know that Logan was socializing with people outside of the University. Besides, working as a scientist was a life-long process. It would be unreasonable to think that it would consume every minute of Logan’s time. 

“I can certainly do that today, Patton. Would 1pm be suitable for you?” Logan inquired. 

“Of course! I’ll let everyone know when I head back to the shelter,” said Patton excitedly. “It will be better circumstances and you can get to know everyone better!” 

Logan hummed in assent. He wasn’t so sure about the whole ‘getting to know people better’ process, but Patton seemed very determined to get Logan acquainted with the rest of his friends. If he did this, Logan reasoned, Diana would stop nitpicking him at every opportunity she got. Patton was oblivious to Logan’s train of thought, but pulled him forward as they came closer to the counters. Logan realized he had been standing very still and paid attention until it was time to order. 

Once both men had their orders, they left the shop together. Hozier happily received more pets from Patton before they had to part ways. 

“I suppose I should plan on eating lunch there as well, if that is alright with you?” Logan asked. 1pm was his lunch break after all. 

“Yeah, we can eat together!” Patton chirped. “I’ll see you later, Logan!” 

“Indeed, see you soon,” said Logan as he watched the other man walk away towards his job. 

Hozier had his tail up high and looked towards Logan curiously. With a gentle tug, Logan directed his dog to follow and the two of them headed to the University lab. The lab was empty when Logan arrived, as it was still quite early. He tended to be the first one in the lab in the mornings anyway. 

Logan let Hozier head into his corner before he went to his desk. He started working and a few hours later, Roman came into the lab. Hozier let out a happy bark at the sight of the younger man and bounced over to greet him. Roman laughed and gave him some attention. Logan smiled fondly at his assistant and watched him interact with Hozier. A few minutes later Roman finally turned his attention to his professor. 

“Heya Professor,” said Roman. “It’s still pretty early and you’re already here? Do you live here or something?” he joked. 

“No, I simply like being efficient with my time,” Logan explained, not catching onto Roman’s joking tone of voice.. “Patton has invited me to meet the new puppies he has at the shelter. If you don’t have any classes this afternoon, you may join me in going to the shelter.” Logan decided to inform his student.

Roman’s eyes widened at the offer. “Really? Y-yeah that would be awesome!” 

While Roman did want to see the puppies, he also knew that it would be a chance to see Virgil again. Not because he thought the emo was cute, of course. It was obviously because Roman wanted to get to know Virgil better and continue their newfound friendship. 

“Understood,” said Logan, pulling Roman out of his thoughts. “Now I have a few things for you to look at here…” 

Logan gave Roman a few assignments to work on that morning before continuing his own work. Hozier came up to one of them a few times to ask for attention. Eventually he was given a bone to distract him so the two men could work. Logan and Roman worked in companionable silence, one occasionally asking the other for some assistance on something. Soon 12:30 came about and Roman was desperately in need of a break. Glancing at the clock, he grinned, knowing they could finally go to the shelter. 

Logan was well aware of this, and stood up to leave. “Are you ready to go, Roman?” he asked his assistant. 

“Yeah!” said Roman, standing up and stretching his legs. “It’s about time!” 

Logan rolled his eyes but smiled. He knew Roman was in need of some movement, as the young man was not the type to easily stay still for long periods of time. Logan retrieved Hozier’s leash and secured the dog before they all left the lab. Logan wouldn’t say it out loud, but he was very excited about meeting small puppies. He thought they were so soft and adorable and was looking forward to seeing his students’ reactions at some point. 

Matters of the heart were not his strong suit. So Logan often relied on dogs to aid with the emotional aspects of teaching. When his students were frustrated or anxious about homework or upcoming tests, Logan would allow them to spend time with the dogs he kept in his classroom during school hours. They were also a calming presence for when his students needed to study or work on group projects. Sometimes a student would become attached to a dog and Logan would let them adopt, free of charge. He hoped Lacey had enough puppies for adoption when they were finally ready. 

On the way, Roman thought about the things he wanted to talk to Virgil about. He was also curious about the shy emo’s pet project and wanted to ask more questions about that. Roman reminded himself that Virgil was the anxious type, and he should take care not to overwhelm his new friend. 

They reached the shelter and headed inside. Someone in an orange beanie was at the front desk today. The person looked up as Logan and Roman approached. 

“Logan, right?” they guessed, looking at the bespectacled man. Logan nodded to confirm this and the person continued, “Patton told me you were coming today. You guys can head on through the door there if you want.” 

“Thank you,” Logan said politely to the receptionist before he and Roman went through the aforementioned door. 

Virgil was walking down the hall when he spotted the two of them and Hozier. His gaze first fell on Roman before it flickered over to Logan. He remembered that Patton had invited the professor over to see Lacey’s puppies. Relaxing, due to knowing the situation, Virgil was able to confidently approach Logan despite the taller man’s intimidating presence. 

“Hey, Mr. Skepsi. Patton is with Lacey and her pups right now. Um, you can follow me if you want,” nervousness crept into his voice near the end of Virgil’s sentence. He wasn’t as confident as he thought he could be. “Uh, please?” Virgil added awkwardly, trying not to let anxiety overcome him.

With that he clamped his mouth shut and turned to lead Logan and Roman to the nursery. As they approached the door, Virgil spoke again. “Uh, I’ll take Hozier. Probably shouldn’t have him near the pups yet,” he said gesturing to the dog in question. 

“Understandable,” Logan said agreeably, handing the leash over to Virgil. 

Virgil knocked on the door and called to the occupants inside, “Hey, Logan and Roman are here. I’m letting them in.” 

He paused for a moment and when there were no protests, opened the door to let Logan and Roman go inside. Virgil stepped in after them, but stayed at the door. He instructed Hozier to sit, and the cocker spaniel obeyed despite wanting to go see the puppies. 

Patton and Talyn were both in the room already. A large playpen was in the middle of the room and Patton was inside the enclosure with the puppies and Lacey. He beamed at Logan as the taller man approached.

“Logan, glad you could make it!” Patton said cheerfully. “And Roman came too? Awesome!” 

Roman returned the smile and said, “I wanted to see the pups too.” 

Patton nodded in understanding and put down the puppy he was currently holding. “You can come into the playpen if you want. Just watch your feet.” 

Logan cautiously approached the playpen before lifting a leg up and moving over the fence into the pen. Lacey, an older golden retriever with honey-brown fur, watched Logan closely. She trusted Patton, but was wary of the new human that was now coming near her puppies. Thankfully, Logan seemed harmless as the human knelt down on the pups’ level. 

Two were in the middle of a wrestling match, but three other puppies happily came over to greet Logan. The scientist was met with many kisses and yips and he felt that his heart would explode from all the cuteness. Patton watched in amusement as Logan interacted with the puppies.

Seeing Logan be so gentle and kind with the puppies made happiness blossom inside Patton’s chest. The man was both attractive and good with animals, Patton thought with a blush, as Logan tried giving his attention to all the puppies surrounding him. Patton wanted to get to know Logan more, and so he made an internal promise to himself to continue reaching out to Logan and inviting him to hang out. He sighed, besmitten, as he looked over the scene. 

“So they don’t really have names just yet,” Patton explained, moving closer to Logan and drawing the attention of one of the puppies. “We’ve just been calling them Puppy One and Puppy two and so on,” he said, picking up a small female puppy and giving her a kiss on the head. 

“Oh?” Logan frowned, not seeing the logic in this thought process. “Wouldn’t that be a bit confusing?” 

Patton giggled, shaking his head, “No silly, they each have their own personality. Would you like to name some of them? It might be a good idea if you plan on adopting a few too.” 

“Now that seems logical,” Logan agreed, looking back to the pair of puppies currently on his lap, vying for his attention. “If I recall, you named two other dogs after Disney characters. Is that a recurring theme in the shelter?”    
  
“Nah, they were given to us because the owners had to move and couldn’t bring them along,” Patton clarified. He pointed to the basset hound puppies and continued, “There’s six of them, and Lacey isn’t really named after anyone, so their names can be anything really.” 

“Ah,” was all Logan said as he kept his gaze on the puppies in front of him. He was already trying to think of names for each puppy, taking note of each one’s characteristics and behavior. Logan took ahold of the two in his lap, pulling them in for closer inspection. “How about Aries for this one and Leo for this one. After the zodiac signs,” He added the last bit in case Patton didn’t know what he was referring to. 

“Oh those are cute!” Patton exclaimed, facing lighting up at Logan’s clever naming theme. “And what about Gemma for this one?” he held up the female puppy still in his hands. “Gemma sounds better than Gemini,” he pointed out, wanting the puppy to have a more fun sounding name. 

“I think that would be perfect,” said Logan, smiling slightly. Then he turned his head to the other three and whistled softly; the last three dogs heard him and bounced on over. “Cap for this one,” Logan suggested, gesturing to one that had darker brown fur, “Short for Capricorn.” 

“Oh that’s brilliant, Logan! Those names are good!” Patton praised him, smiling when he saw the taller man blush in response. “Aqua for the second girl and Libra for the third?” he suggested, hoping Logan would like those names as well. 

“It seems we have been successful in naming all of them,” Logan concluded, feeling rather proud of himself and of Patton for catching onto his naming theme. 

Patton let out an excited squeal and threw his arms around Logan, hugging the other man tightly. “I’m so glad we could name them all! Thank you so much, Lo!” 

Logan tensed, as he was uncomfortable with touch and unaccustomed to such physical affection. However, Patton’s soft arms around him were warm and gentle and Logan found his muscles relaxing, noticing his senses were not overstimulated in the least. 

“Glad to be of assistance,” he said after a few moments of stunned silence, returning the embrace. 

Patton was grinning from ear to ear in joy as he pulled away from Logan. Then movement in the corner of his eye reminded him that Roman was still present; the young man shuffling his feet awkwardly and looking between Logan and the puppies. 

“You can come see the pups too, Roman,” Patton reminded the young man, smiling at him kindly. 

“Ah, right…” Roman had noticed Patton’s starstruck expression but didn’t want to say anything, worried that he may embarrass the guy. “I wanted to talk to Virgil, actually,” he said excusing himself and turning towards the emo who was still standing awkwardly by the door. 

A wave of joy washed over Patton as he realized his employee seemed to actually have a friend now; this was wonderful, it would mean they could all spend more time together! The gears started turning in Patton’s mind as he thought of various ways that all of them could get to know each other better. He loved having the feeling of community among his employees and the area he lived in. Was he being a bit foolish and naive maybe, thinking that a perfect world like this could exist? Perhaps, but all that mattered now was that his friends were happy. 

Meanwhile, Virgil swallowed the ball of nerves down his throat as Roman approached. The princely boy was definitely determined to be friends with him and yet, Virgil was still hesitant to open up completely to Roman. Virgil offered a shy wave, trying to muster up enough confidence to actually talk to the guy, who was completely oblivious to Virgil’s worries. Hozier seemed to pick up on Virgil’s nerves and pressed his body against the man’s legs; Virgil reaching down and petting the dog’s ears in response. 

“Hello, my dark and stormy knight!” Roman said cheerfully, giving Virgil an amicable smile. Hozier let out a soft bark, wagging his tail as Roman came to a stop beside him and Virgil. 

Roman patted the dog’s head and Virgil opened his mouth, trying to come up with something to say. “Still with the nicknames, huh Princey?” Virgil offered finally, trying to keep the nervousness out of his voice. 

Roman grinned knowingly and tapped his nose as if partaking in a secret that only they knew about, “You better believe it!” Then a smug look formed on Roman’s face as he added, “Princey, huh?” 

Virgil’s face flushed and he said, “Uhh…” What was he supposed to say to that? Roman was probably going to make fun of him now, and reveal that he was only trying to mess with Virgil, and didn’t really want to be Virgil’s friend, and maybe he only felt sorry for him because of his anxiety and--

“Virgil, relax,” Roman drew him out of his downward spiral with his voice. “It’s cute, I like it.” He offered a kind smile and the anxious man seemed to relax a little bit. Roman felt a twinge of guilt in his chest for causing Virgil more anxiety again; it seemed that was all he did with Virgil was make him more and more anxious. 

Virgil drew a deep breath and let it out slowly, trying to calm his nerves. His stomach was starting to ache with anxiety and Virgil feared that a panic attack might be coming on. Roman decided that changing the subject was best and brought up Virgil’s pet project that he had shared with him the day before.

“So have you done anymore notes on that used bookstore you want to open up?” Roman deflected, moving the conversation into hopefully more comfortable territory. 

Virgil was glad for the distraction, but he shook his head, not having anything new to show Roman. “N-not really. You kinda kept me busy with all those Disney movies,” Virgil pointed out, his lungs much less tight in his chest now. 

“Oh, good!” Roman beamed at him, glad to see that Virgil was taking an interest in his favorite subject. “We still need to watch 101 Dalmations next, and then maybe some more of the movies from the 90s.” Then he remembered himself and quickly added, “Only if you’re up for it, of course!” 

“Yeah, that would be cool!” Virgil enthused, “But we should also watch some of my favorites. I’m partial to the Black Cauldron, and Anastasia is pretty good too.”

Roman’s heart soared at the progress he was making with Virgil. This was truly turning into something good; Roman’s only job now was to avoid screwing things up. So many failed friendships had occurred in the past because Roman had always been seen as too loud or too annoying for anyone to be around. There was also the matter of his parents, who still couldn’t accept Roman’s ‘lifestyle,’ but now there was Virgil, who was kind and seemed to accept him straight away. Whether it was because Virgil was lonely or just wanted to appease Roman, he didn’t care because now Virgil was his first real friend in a very long time. 

Patton’s voice drew Roman out of his reverie. “Hey you two, Logan and I are going to go have lunch, do you want to come?” 

Virgil tensed at the idea of eating in a public space; questions like where would they go to eat and how many other people would be around arose in his mind. Virgil was hesitant, but didn’t want to upset Roman or Patton or even Logan, who still intimidated him. 

“We’d love to, right Virgil?” Roman said before Virgil could say anything. Roman was unaware of the slowly growing nervous energy inside of Virgil and wanted to take this chance to know his new friends even better. 

Virgil took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, trying to remain calm. “Sure...that’s okay,” he said, sticking his hands in his pockets, not wanting to start picking or stimming in front of everyone. His fingers curled around the fidget cube in his right pocket, pressing and squeezing at the buttons on the cube, the motions grounding him and making him feel safer. 

Talyn volunteered to keep an eye on Hozier until they got back, Logan gratefully taking the offer and handing responsibility of his dog over to them. He noted that Talyn now had pink and yellow streaks in their hair and wondered if they dyed their hair frequently, since it had been blue the last time Logan saw them. A nudge from Patton told him everyone was ready to go, so he decided to think about Talyn’s hair color choices later. 

The four friends shuffled out of the room and into the lounge, where Patton suggested that they go to Sloane’s Roast for lunch. Everyone agreed to this, knowing the place and having their own favorite menu items at the shops. Since it was a place they were all familiar with, Patton knew they would be comfortable talking to each other in such an environment. Patton and Logan took the lead with Virgil and Roman close behind as the group headed to Sloane’s Roast cafe. 

**

It was raining by the time everyone was done with lunch. Logan had informed Roman that he had the rest of the afternoon off as they had gotten a considerable amount of work done that morning, which Roman was all too glad to hear that he was excused. As a result, Roman invited Virgil over to his place and once Virgil got the okay from his mom, the pair of them left Logan and Patton behind. Now it was just the two of them and they were just leaving the cafe. 

Patton had suspected it was going to rain, so he had brought an umbrella along in his bag when they left the shelter. So now he brought that umbrella out and opened it up, holding it above Logan’s head. His arm was raised above Patton’s comfort level since Logan was much taller, but didn’t mind as long as it meant that both he and Logan were dry.

Patton was fully aware of how close to Logan he was walking as the two struggled to stay under the umbrella. He didn’t want Logan to have to return to the lab in wet clothes, so he planned on giving Logan the umbrella once they got back to the shelter. 

Logan noticed Patton’s arm getting tired and held out his own, surprising the smaller man. Patton switched the umbrella handle to his other hand and snaked his arm through Logan’s, holding on to him before switching the umbrella back to the first hand. 

“Thanks, that was getting a little uncomfortable,” Patton thanked him. However, now there was a new problem, as now that Patton’s elbow was resting upon Logan’s forearm, the umbrella was considerably lower and pressing down on Logan’s head. 

“Here,” said Logan. With his free hand, Logan gently wrapped his fingers around the umbrella, his skin brushing against Patton’s. He took the umbrella and held it at a comfortable level and the umbrella still covered them both. 

“Oh, thank you!” Patton said again, his heart beating faster at the man’s kindness. He curled his arms tighter around Logan’s, walking in a much more comfortable pace as the two made their way back to the shelter. Upon reaching the shelter, Patton said, “You can keep the umbrella. I don’t want you to get wet and have to go back to work in wet clothes.”

Logan was touched by Patton’s offer, but he declined. “That is very kind of you, but then you wouldn’t have an umbrella to return home with,” Logan pointed out. 

“It’s fine! I live right next door,” Patton assured Logan, gesturing to the apartment building right next to the shelter. “It’s no problem at all!” 

Logan finally conceded. “Alright, though I will visit you after work to return the umbrella. Is that acceptable?” 

Patton smiled, excited at the prospect of Logan coming to visit him. Then he reminded himself that Logan was probably going to still be busy and might not have time to do so. He should just be grateful that Logan was taking the time out of his day to return the umbrella to Patton. 

“That’s fine. I will expect you at my apartment then!” Patton informed him, “I’m in Apartment 11A.”

“Noted,” said Logan. He went in momentarily to retrieve Hozier and thanked Talyn for watching his dog. “I will be by this afternoon, see you then,” Logan told Patton before leaving the shelter again. 

Logan was grateful for the umbrella as he used it to cover both him and Hozier, who was also grateful for his master’s kindness. They made it back to the lab and Logan got right back to work, finishing what he could before it was finally time to go. It had stopped raining, thankfully, so there was no need to use the umbrella again as Logan made his way to Patton’s apartment. He was a man of his word after all. 

Logan found Patton’s apartment quite easily and knocked on the door. A few moments passed before Logan heard a click followed by the door opening, and Patton appearing on the threshold. The smaller man beamed at the sight of him and Hozier gave his former caretaker a cheerful bark. 

“Logan, you brought back the umbrella!” Patton cried happily. “I didn’t think you would bring it back, but you did. Thank you!” 

Logan thought this was an odd statement, but was glad to see the other man was satisfied. “Of course. I had no intention of keeping this from you longer than necessary,” Logan stated. 

Unbeknownst to Logan, Patton was used to people borrowing things from him and not returning them. Patton didn’t mind though! He was always happy to help people, and if he could he would! Even if Logan hadn’t returned the umbrella, he still had a smaller spare one he could use. 

Before Logan had a chance to leave, Patton spoke, “Do you want to come in for a bit? I can make us some coffee, or tea if you like tea instead? Oh you bought a coffee at the cafe didn’t you, silly me. Well I can still make you some coffee if you want some...” Patton stopped before he rambled too much, looking down bashfully at his shoes.

Logan found himself agreeing to this idea, despite having wanted to go home and just read. He could almost hear Diana’s voice in his head telling him to go out and be more social, and now Patton was providing him with the perfect opportunity to do so. 

“If that is alright with you. I presume you are okay with dogs in the house?” Logan asked, attempting to make a joke. 

Patton giggled and said, “I got no bones about that!” He winked and Logan was momentarily puzzled before the smaller man laughed again. “That was a pun, Logan. You know, bones, because dogs eat bones?” 

“Ah, right,” Logan smiled awkwardly, ashamed that he hadn’t caught on right away.

“Don’t worry about it. Come on in,” Patton invited, stepping out of the way so Logan and Hozier could enter. Logan brought Hozier inside and took the leash off, finding a nearby hook and hanging up the leash. Patton took the umbrella from Logan and hung it up as well before turning to his guests. 

“Wanna come sit in the living room? Do you want coffee, because I can make us some right now,” Patton offered, trying to be a good host for Logan. 

“I think I would love a cup,” said Logan. “Do you need help making it?” 

Patton waved off the offer. “I got it under control, you just make yourself at home! What kind did you get at the cafe, I can’t remember?” 

“Black, that’s it,” Logan replied. “I don’t really care for sweetener.” 

“Okie dokie, you got it boss!” said Patton cheerfully, giving Logan a thumbs up before heading off to what Logan assumed was the kitchen. Hozier glanced up at Logan before following Patton into the kitchen, hoping the other human would give him some treats. 

Logan took the time to look around the small apartment. It was certainly cozy, and there was no lack of family pictures hung on the wall here and there. Many of them had Patton looking much younger, surrounded by several of what had to have been his family members. Patton seemed happy in all of them.

Logan wondered what it must have been like to grow up in such a loving family. Unfortunately for Logan, his parents had lacked that loving touch he should have had growing up. They were strict and very authoritarian parents. It was clear that Logan had aspergers, but his parents didn’t bother sending him to therapy or putting him in any special education classes. Thankfully Logan was smart enough that he got by well in his classes. He definitely didn’t make very many friends, except for Diana who had basically adopted him when they were both in college. Diana was Logan’s first real friend, for certain. 

“Lo?” Patton’s voice called out to him among his many thoughts. Logan blinked and looked to see Patton back in the hallway, two mugs in his hands. “You alright?” 

“Uh, yes, fine!” Logan lied, hoping Patton wouldn’t catch on. “Shall we go sit down?” 

Patton eyed him for a moment before nodding. “Sure,” he said, leading Logan into his living room; the two of them sat on the couch and Logan took his respective mug from Patton’s hands. Hozier trailed in after them and curled up on the floor next to Logan’s legs. 

“So what were you thinking about back there?” Patton asked, having been very perceptive and picking up on Logan’s feelings. The scientist might put on a cold exterior, but Patton knew better than that. He had seen Logan’s kind and caring nature many times already. Now he was worried about his friend, because Logan had seemed troubled in the hallway when Patton returned with their drinks.

“Just…” Logan sighed, finding himself unable to lie to Patton. “Just memories. You have a lot of pictures of your family.” He added that last bit in hopes of detracting the focus from him onto Patton. 

“Oh, yeah!” Patton perked up and said, “I’m really close with my family. I like to have pictures all over the place just so I can remind myself of how lucky I am to still have family. I know a lot of other people don’t, and a lot of people often have to find their own family. So I guess it’s just a way to remind myself to be grateful for all the things I have.” 

Logan held back a frustrated sigh; Patton really was lucky whereas Logan wasn’t. In Logan’s own apartment, there were no pictures of his family at all. His parents cut off contact with Logan as soon as he was old enough to move out and get his own place. Painful memories of rejection were brought to the forefront of his mind, moments that had left Logan feeling empty and unwanted. Unloved.  _ Lonely. _ And here Patton was with his seemingly picture-perfect life, surrounded by pictures of people who loved him and cared about him. Logan felt a pang of something he was pretty sure was jealousy, mixed with hurt.

“Logan? Stay with me, Lo. Are you sure you’re okay?” Patton’s voice reached him, full of genuine concern. Soft fingers touched his and Patton carefully removed the mug from Logan’s hands, putting both of their mugs on the coffee table in front of him. Logan realised his hands were shaking and he curled his fingers inward, hands now clenched into fists. Patton pull his knee up and slid his leg onto the couch, adjusting his position so that he was fully facing his friend. “Logan?” 

“Sorry, um…” Logan swallowed, forcing himself to meet Patton’s gaze. “I guess I’m just...I don’t know.” Logan was at a loss for words. He didn’t know how to put it, and he didn’t want to burden Patton with old feelings of the past. There were still many angry and hurt feelings towards his parents, and Patton didn’t deserve that. He was too innocent, too sweet, too pure, Logan couldn’t just dump that on him. 

“Your family sounds really nice,” Logan tried, still struggling to find words. “A lot better than...some families, like mine. And uh...I’m not good with this kind of thing, I apologize. You truly are a lucky man, Patton.” He swallowed, a painful knot in his chest as he looked down at his hands.

Patton’s heart hurt at Logan’s words. Had his family really treated him so poorly to make him say such a thing? Logan saw the pity in Patton’s eyes and flinched, looking away. He didn’t like it when people looked at him with pity. It made him feel small, and weak, and he couldn’t be thought of in such a way. Patton could see Logan was starting to spiral and put a hand on his shoulder. 

“Can I hug you?” Patton asked gently. 

_ Weak. Pathetic.  _ Logan thought to himself. He wanted to say no, but at the same time he wanted so badly to be comforted, to be loved in the way his family hadn’t; And here Patton was, offering that opportunity to him, giving Logan a chance to have that kind of love. Numbly, he nodded and Patton drew him into a tight hug. 

_ Pathetic. Naive. Helpless. You’re using him.  _

The words repeated themselves in Logan’s head. He closed his eyes, trying to focus on the feeling of Patton’s arms around him. Patton was so soft, his body seemed to fit right into Logan’s, everything about this just felt  _ right _ . Logan wrapped his arms around Patton, and allowed the smaller man to hold him. Maybe this was something Logan needed, maybe he was being selfish and was using Patton, maybe--

Logan’s thoughts were cut off by a low humming; it was a melodious sound and he soon became aware that the sound was coming from Patton. The smaller man slid a hand up to the back of Logan’s head, caressing his hair and continuing the soothing song. A few moments passed and Logan took in a deep breath before drawing out a long exhale. 

“I’m sorry,” Logan murmured, embarrassed and feeling like a child. 

Patton pulled back and took Logan’s hands into his. “Logan, look at me.” It wasn’t a question, but more of a statement and Logan met Patton’s gaze. Those bright blue eyes were kind and full of empathy. His slender fingers were wrapped gently and comfortingly around Logan’s hands, and the look in Patton’s eyes told him he was safe. 

“You have absolutely nothing to apologise for. I don’t know your whole story, but I believe your family should have been better to you. Everyone deserves people who love them, including you,” Patton spoke with conviction, something Logan hadn’t expected to hear in his voice. “I don’t know what they said to you, or told you, but there is nothing wrong with needing comfort from another.”

A painful lump rose in Logan’s throat and despite his best efforts to swallow it down, tears still came and escaped down his face. He pulled one hand out of Patton’s grasp and wiped them away. Patton was being so kind to him, and Logan wondered what in the world he had done to deserve this man in front of him. 

“Thank you,” Logan breathed out, feeling calmer at last. “I still apologise for imposing on you. I only came to return the umbrella and then you were kind enough to invite me in for coffee, and I had a meltdown in your living room…” His ears were hot with shame and Logan was unable to keep his gaze level with Patton’s. 

“You don’t need to be sorry for having feelings, Logan,” Patton said sincerely. “If anything, I should be sorry for triggering you with talk about my family.”

Logan shook his head, not wanting to hear Patton apologising when he didn’t have to be. “You were unaware of my situation, and therefore you were unable to avoid it,” Logan said, putting his hand on top of Patton’s. “I’m...I’m grateful for your handling this incident. I promise it won’t happen again.” 

“Logan, I-” Patton sighed and said, “I don’t want you to feel like you can’t be open around me. If you ever need to vent, or just talk about anything, I am here to listen. I want you to know that, okay?” 

His words were honest and held no traces of deception. Logan now saw that he had a new friend in Patton, relief and joy filling up his chest. He gave Patton a grateful smile, which let the smaller man know Logan would be okay. 

“Thank you, again. I must repay you somehow,” Logan said. “You’ve been so patient with me, and most people aren’t, when it comes to me. I know I can be difficult to be around and I hope I haven’t been so for you.”

“Not at all, Logan,” Patton said honestly. “This is what friends do!” He gave Logan a bright smile, squeezing his hands gently. 

“Right. Like I said, I am not good with this...emotional stuff. I am still learning how to be...more open, as you said,” Logan said slowly. “It is one of the reasons why I am studying the brain, and researching how it links to emotional health.” 

“Oh cool!” Patton perked up with interest. “And that’s something you love to do?”

“Studying the brain?” Logan asked. Patton nodded in confirmation and he continued, “Yes I quite enjoy studying brain waves and working in neuropsychology. Learning is something that I have always loved to do and I want to understand people better, so I thought neuropsychology would be the best way to do it.” 

Patton smiled, genuinely interested in hearing about Logan’s work. “That makes a lot of sense. It’s good to have a job that makes you happy, and it’s even better when it teaches you things,” he said enthusiastically. “I love animals and I want to help those in need. In the meantime, I get to learn so much about different dog types and their behaviors!”

Logan knew that was very true. “I’ve not said this to you before, but I’ve always admired your dedication to the shelter and the animals involved. You’re very knowledgeable in that area, whereas I don’t know as much.” 

“And the same is true for you, Logan!” Patton pointed out. “And I’m pretty sure Hozier is teaching you lots of things too.” 

Hozier looked up from his spot on the floor at the sound of his name. Logan reached down and gave Hozier a pat before returning his attention to logan; the dog wagging his tail in response and laying his head back down. 

“Indeed,” Logan mused. 

The two of them drank the rest of their coffee, despite that fact that most of the heat had escaped. They chatted about the dogs at Patton’s shelter and some of the students in Logan’s class until the sunlight outside the windows had faded completely. It was then that Logan knew it was about time he should get going. Patton didn’t want Logan to go, but he also wanted the scientist to be safe at home. 

The two got up and Logan put Hozier back on his leash. At the door, Logan turned to Patton and said, “Thank you again for...well everything. I rather enjoyed this evening and...if you would like to, we could do this again soon?” Logan quirked a hopeful eyebrow at Patton, hoping the smaller man would still want to spend more time with him. 

“Yeah, we should!” agreed Patton. “Oh and also, let me give you my personal phone number so we can talk whenever.” 

“Excellent idea,” Logan concurred. The two exchanged phone numbers and to Logan’s surprise, Patton pulled him in for another hug. This time however, Logan did not hesitate. He returned the hug with as much affection as the smaller man did, before the two finally pulled apart. 

“Let me know when you’re home safe, okay?” Patton urged him. “It’s dark and wet out there, so be careful.” 

Logan gave his affirmation, “I will use the utmost caution. Take care, Patton.”

With that, Hozier walked with his master back to their apartment and as soon as Logan was inside, he texted Patton informing of his safe arrival. After doing so, he also noticed that he had a text from his good friend Diana. Since it didn’t seem urgent, Logan took his time in getting settled into a comfy spot in his study before turning his attention to his phone again.

_ Diana: I heard from Virgil that you spent some time at the shelter. Did you have fun? Tell me everything! _

_ Logan: I suppose I did have ‘fun.’ I met Patton before work at the cafe, and then he invited me to come meet the puppies at his shelter. He helped me name them and we came up with zodiac sign names for them. I think it worked quite well. Then Patton, his employee, Virgil, and my assistant and student, Roman all went out to lunch. It was quite enjoyable. Then I borrowed Patton’s umbrella on the way back to work and returned it in the evening. He invited me in for coffee and… _

_  
_ Logan paused, not sure how much he wanted to disclose to Diana. He had actually been very vulnerable in front of Patton, and the man had shown him nothing but compassion. He decided to leave out the part about the meltdown.

_ Logan: We spoke for a little while on our respective occupations before I finally headed home. _

_ Diana: Oooooohhhh Logan I’m so happy for you! I’m squealing right now. Don’t tell my students. _

Logan chuckled at this reaction. 

_ Logan: I would never dream of it. How did your day go? _

_ Diana: It was alright but not as exciting as yours! I’m so happy Logan! You need to give me more updates if you hang out with Patton or any of the others again. _

_ Logan: If it makes you happy.  _

_ Diana: I’m glad you had a good time, Logan. I have papers to grade so we can talk later. Good night. _

_ Logan: As do I. Good night, Diana. _

Logan sat his phone down and moved on to grade papers. At least, that was what he intended to do. However, his mind kept wandering back to the day’s events. More specifically, his thoughts revolved around the evening at Patton’s apartment. He didn’t regret opening up to Patton, as the man had not betrayed his trust or scorned him for it. Patton had willingly taken Logan into his arms and gave him a sense of safety and comfort. 

Was that a good thing? Surely yes. Patton had even said as much. He had truly found a friend in Patton, and a wave of affection washed over Logan as he thought more about Patton. The bright eyed man was beautiful, kind, and gave Logan a warm and wonderful feeling in his chest. Logan didn’t know what that feeling was, exactly, but it was pleasant and he didn’t ever want to let it go. 

**

Patton anxiously waited for a text from Logan, and when his phone buzzed, he instantly unlocked the screen before looking at what the notification was. It was indeed a text from Logan, and Patton let out a sigh of relief knowing he was home safe. Logan had opened a lot up to him, and Patton knew that he had a responsibility to never betray that trust. Not that he ever would! 

Logan was a good man, and attractive, and maybe Patton shouldn’t be thinking about that right after he helped the guy through a meltdown but he couldn’t help himself. Logan had given him one of his rare smiles too, the kind that made Patton’s heart leap forward in his chest. He swallowed those feelings and locked them away, despite his own words about feelings to Logan. He doubted that was what Logan wanted and didn’t want to cause his friend any discomfort. Maybe one day...but Patton knew better than to be naive. All Patton could do was be a good friend to Logan, regardless of any romantic feelings he may have. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton and Logan go out to dinner, Roman has dinner at Virgil's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am BACK!!! So it has been a long shitty few months, and I feel like the pandemic made it worse. BUT! In the face of all of that, I have risen from the grave, and I have decided. I will continue writing this animal shelter au whether ANYONE likes it or not! So here we go. 
> 
> By the way, minor spoilers for the new Sanders Sides episode, which I really loved. MY BOI DECEIT IS BACKKK. Oh yeah. Also. I'm not doing a schedule anymore. I'm gonna just update whenever I finish a chapter, yeah? Anyway I hope you guys like this chapter! THere's more Logan angst I'm sorry I love Logan so much but I need the angst ok? You understand right?? 
> 
> Trigger warning for Homophobia, Homophobic insults, Swearing, self depreciating thoughts I don't know why I capitalized all that just ignore that. I LOVE YOU ALLL AND I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER <3 <3 <3

A few days later, Logan received a text from Patton asking if he was open to the other man coming by the lab to visit him. When Logan inquired for the reason behind the request, Patton’s response was that he was curious and wanted to see what Logan was working on. 

That was a surprise to Logan. People who weren’t his students tended to have very little interest in anything he was doing. Okay, that wasn’t necessarily true, Diana had always been supportive of Logan’s studies and offered help whenever possible. But Diana wasn’t most people, Logan reminded himself. The fact that Patton had told Logan that neuroscience was a ‘cool pursuit’ and didn’t criticize him negatively, only contributed to Logan’s surprise. 

Still, Logan had that nibbling fear at the back of his mind that as soon as he opened his mouth and started talking about neuroscience, Patton would realize that he had made a mistake and wouldn’t want anything more to do with him. 

He furrowed his brows, staring at the computer screen in front of him, but not actually registering what he was looking at. He and Patton had a good rapport at the moment, did Logan really want to risk it by inviting Patton into what was essentially his safe space? Then again, saying no could seem rude and push Patton away. Logan’s heart clenched at the thought of Patton not wanting to spend time with him. He couldn’t say no now.

Logan texted Patton back, saying that he was free to come any time during the day. Granted, Logan considered his workload to be quite large, but he wanted to take the opportunity to spend time with Patton. The man was willing to be his friend and Logan didn’t want to lose that. Twenty minutes after he sent the text, his phone buzzed again, saying that Patton would visit in about an hour. 

Logan tried to do some more work before Patton arrived since the lab was already immaculately clean and there was no need for any such effort. As he often was, Logan found himself absorbed into his work, forgetting that he had a visitor on the way. Hozier’s soft bark brought him back to reality as he heard a familiar voice behind him. 

“Hey Lo! I tried to text you that I was at the University, but I didn’t get an answer. One of your students was kind enough to let me in,” came Patton’s cheerful voice. 

Logan pushed himself away from his computer and stood up, offering a polite smile to Patton as he turned to face him. 

Hozier barked happily at Patton and was immediately drawn to his satchel. The dog began whining and wagging his tail, prodding the bag with his nose. Patton giggled and gave him a ‘wait’ hand signal, but that had little effect on the curious dog. 

“I apologize Patton, I lost myself in my work and did not think to meet you outside. Regardless, I am glad you made it to the lab,” said Logan. “I also apologize for Hozier, I’m not sure what is going on with him.” He was about to reprimand his dog when he noticed Patton was carrying a wrapped platter of baked goods in his hands. 

“I brought cookies!” Patton explained, seeing the direction of Logan’s glance. “I wasn’t sure what kind you liked, so I went with the classic chocolate chip cookie.” He smiled down at Hozier and said, “Don’t worry kiddo, I got you something too.” 

Patton set down the platter of cookies on a table next to him before reaching into his bag. He pulled out a small plastic pouch filled with doggy treats. “I made the cookies and the treats myself,” he said directing his statement at Logan. 

Patton took one out of the pouch and commanded Hozier to sit; the dog happily obliged and Patton rewarded him with the treat, reaching out with his hand palm up so Hozier could lick the biscuit off of him. Patton giggled again and gave Hozier a rub behind the ears, looking back to Logan, before putting the pouch next to the plate of cookies on the table. 

Hozier looked longingly at the bag of treats, but did not make anymore fuss, knowing the humans would surely give him more if he was smart about it. His strategy was to walk closer to the table and rest his snout on the edge, huffing loudly enough for the humans to hear him. This only made Patton giggle some more and Logan smiled in amusement. 

“Maybe later,” Logan said to Hozier even though he knew the dog wouldn’t understand that. 

Logan then walked to the table, making Hozier’s tail rise in excitement; the cocker spaniel thinking his plan had worked. Logan shook his head and undid the knot keeping the plastic wrapped over the platter Patton had bought for him. Hozier’s tail and raised ears fell and he let out a low whine. 

The scientist ignored him as he took in the smell of freshly baked cookies. He was touched that Patton would take the time to bake something for him. Logan had no idea what he had done to deserve it. 

“These smell delicious,” Logan finally said, continuing to examine the cookies. He hesitated, unsure if he should eat one now. 

Would that be considered rude? 

His parents had often reprimanded him for digging into his food too quickly in the past. However, Patton was looking at him expectantly which seemed to answer Logan’s question. Taking a cookie from the platter he thanked Patton before biting into it. 

The dough was soft and it had just the right amount of sugar that it wasn’t overwhelming to Logan’s senses. He could taste how much time and care had gone into these cookies. Patton was so kind to him, how did Logan ever end up finding a friend like him? 

The man in question beamed at him, happy that he had been successful. Watching Logan eating the cookie, Patton awaited his reaction. 

“They’re as delicious as they smell,” Logan said once he finished off the cookie. “I will return the favor somehow.” He licked the crumbs off his lips, trying to think of something he could do for Patton in return for his kindness. 

Patton blushed in response and shook his head at the silly man. “No need, really. I wanted to do something nice for you, as a friend. That’s just how the cookie crumbles,” Patton added the joke in with a grin, and Logan tried to suppress a groan. “Speaking of work, how’s it going?” Patton hoped the change of subject would distract Logan from worrying about any sort of repayment.

Logan was indeed derailed from his train of thought by Patton’s words. He tried to hold down his excitement at being able to tell someone about his studies. He didn’t want to scare off Patton, after all. 

“It’s going quite well, actually!” Logan replied enthusiastically. He motioned for Patton to come next to him as he turned to his computer. He nudged the mouse, making the screen come back to life and show four different brain maps. To the left of the maps was a list of numbers and lines that were constantly changing and shifting. 

“So I am trying to provide a visual image that corresponds with different brain waves in an attempt to physically see how people really think,” Logan began. “As of now I’ve recorded the input history of four different subjects and the computer is still scanning through their provided data trying to find similarities or common factors that I may be able to use to further my research on this. I believe if we can literally see the thoughts of different people, we may be able to understand them better. After all the brain is where everything happens; it is the literal control center of the human body, as well as the main link to memories and recorded experiences that allow a human to grow and develop. It is also the organ we know the least about when it comes to human anatomy. It’s-”

Logan went on for a few more minutes as Patton tried his best to follow along. He admired the man’s passion and could tell he was really dedicated to his work. Questions began to form about what Logan spoke of, but he seemed so deep into his ramblings that Patton wasn’t sure he could get a word in. The shelter owner smiled nervously, getting a bit lost in what Logan was saying. 

The neuroscientist noticed, abruptly halting his speech, as his cheeks turned red. “I’m sorry, I tend to get excited about this sort of thing. That probably didn’t make any sense to you, but I would be happy to answer any and all questions you may have.” Logan wasn’t hopeful that Patton would ask, in fact he was pretty sure that he just pushed the man further away. 

_ Well done Logan, you’ve done it. This man didn’t understand a word you just said and now he’s going to chastise-- _

Patton’s words sliced through Logan’s inner thoughts, defying all of his expectations. “Logan, hearing you talk so passionately about something you love is amazing! Please don’t be sorry! I do have several questions though and I hope you will bear with me because, I don’t know the first thing about any of this stuff!”

Logan was stunned into silence for a brief moment. Patton...wanted to know more? Despite not having known Logan very long, Patton really seemed to be determined to make a lasting friendship with him.    
  
“O-of course,” Logan said quickly, not wanting to bring Patton any further confusion. “What did you want to know about?” 

And with that Logan found himself sharing his ideas with the second person who actually wanted to listen to him (the first being Diana). He answered Patton’s questions as simply as he could so that the younger man could understand him a bit better. The two ended up talking for hours, eventually drifting onto other subjects in the field of neuroscience. Patton’s curiosity seemed to be insatiable and Logan was only too happy to have someone to talk science with, even if said someone didn’t understand all of it. 

Hozier had since given up on getting more treats for the time being. However, it was about his dinner time now and he was getting hungry. He got up to his paws and went over to Logan, nudging him on the side of the leg and whining softly. 

Logan made a “Hm?” sound before looking at the clock. “Oh, it’s gotten a bit late and Hozier needs to have dinner,” he said to Patton, stopping his explanation of nature vs. nurture. “I’ve also kept you for longer than I intended, it seems. I apologize for keeping you from work.” Logan’s ears were red with embarrassment; there was still a chance that Patton was tired of him now that he had gone and gotten all excited and took up a great deal of his new friend’s time. 

To his surprise, Patton did not look the least bit annoyed. “Don’t worry about it Logan, I loved being able to talk with you for this long! Besides my friends at Pawsitive Energy are *pawsitively* capable of running the shelter and closing up themselves,” said Patton looking far too pleased with his puns. He was still very proud of that one. 

Logan smiled warmly at Patton, relieved to hear those words. He really needed to stop worrying when it came to Patton. The man was clearly trustworthy and so easy to talk to. With newfound determination, Logan clapped his hands together and stood up. 

“Right, Patton, I would like to pay you back for the cookies by treating you to dinner. Would that be suitable for you?” He asked, feeling unexpectedly confident. 

“Oh- you mean now?” Patton asked, glancing worriedly at Hozier. “But what about Hozier’s dinner?” 

“Well I was going to take him home first and then....” Logan clearly had not thought this idea out. Despite priding himself on planning, this was a very impulsive decision. “Er…” 

Patton chuckled and stood up, moving to get Hozier’s leash. “We can go together, if that would make it easier for you,” he offered. 

Logan was relieved at Patton’s solution. “Yes, that would be best,” he said getting the plate of cookies and dog treats Patton had brought with him. “I’ll carry these for you.” 

“Oh that’s fine, they’re yours anyway!” Patton said with a smile. 

“R-right,” Logan stammered, seeing his mistake. 

He and Patton left the lab together, Hozier in tow. Logan had Hozier sit in the back of the car so Patton could sit in the front passenger seat. 

Hozier was disappointed that he couldn’t sit in his favorite spot, but was mostly fine with it since he knew he would be getting food soon. 

They stopped at Logan’s house and he got Hozier inside, making sure the dog had food and a full bowl of water before returning to the car. 

“So did you have somewhere in mind?” Patton asked once Logan was back in the car. 

“I was thinking Dot’s Diner. The food is excellent there as well as the service,” Logan replied; pulling the car back onto the road and heading towards said Diner. 

“Ooh, I haven’t been there before, so I’ll have to take your word for it!” Patton said enthusiastically.

Logan nodded and continued, “They have vegetarian options as well if you’re interested. I am unsure of your eating preferences but they have options for everyone.” 

Patton’s heart leapt at Logan’s thoughtfulness and smiled. “I’m not vegetarian, but I appreciate you considering me. I am actually allergic to gluten though.” 

Thanks to Logan's photographic memory, he could remember the menu clearly in his mind. He remembered distinctly seeing several gluten-free options on the menu. “There are choices without gluten so you will be safe with eating those,” Logan assured him. 

Patton smiled warmly at him. “I appreciate it!” 

They reached the restaurant and it wasn’t long before they were seated and getting their drinks. Patton started conversation with the events at his work the previous day while Logan listened intently. 

“The sweetest older lady came into the shelter yesterday,” Patton was saying. “Her son had finally moved out of the house and she was experiencing empty nest syndrome. She wanted a dog to keep her company and we were able to adopt one of our older dogs out to her. It was certainly one of our easier adoptions too. You would be surprised at how picky some people can be.” 

“That’s quite admirable of you, Patton,” said Logan sincerely. “You seem to excel at finding the right match for a new owner. You certainly did for me.” 

Patton felt his cheeks grow warm and he looked down at his menu. “Ah, it’s my job and I try to do my best! Just another day’s work, ya know?” 

“Indeed,” said Logan, looking at Patton fondly. He heard someone groan at a nearby table, but thought nothing of it. Then he gestured to the menu and said, “By the way, please feel free to choose anything on the menu. I am more than happy to pay for us both.” 

“Aw, Logan! That’s so sweet of you,” Patton gushed. “I would feel better if I gave the tip at least.” 

Logan nodded, saying “If you feel inclined to do so, that is fine. Still I...I wanted to do something special for you.” 

“I knew it!” snapped a voice coming from an adjacent table. “Honey, it seems a pair of queers has decided to ‘grace’ us with their presence.” 

Logan and Patton turned their heads to see a middle aged woman and her husband giving them rather dirty looks. 

Patton wanted to say something, but then their waiter arrived to take their order, introducing themselves as Remy. Both men gave their orders and the waiter started to make their way to the back. 

Before they could get very far, the woman at the nearby table snapped her fingers rather brusquely at the waiter, getting their attention. 

“Excuse me, waiter!!” she said with a level of urgency one would have if they had seen a burning building. “It seems that you are serving two of  _ their kind _ in your restaurant. Now this is a respectable establishment, so I’m sure you wouldn’t want to sully your reputation by serving the likes of those fags.” 

Logan noticed Remy visibly wince at the woman’s words and Patton immediately froze at the slur. His fingers curled into a fist and Logan frowned, unsure of how the waiter would react to this situation. 

“I’m very sorry ma’am, but we cannot refuse service to paying customers,” said Remy calmly. Then their voice took on a more feminine tone, “And by the way, I happen to be a ‘fag’, myself. So I suggest you watch what you say.”

The woman’s husband did not take this well and asked in a dangerous growl, “Is that a threat, boy?” 

“Oh honey I’m not a boy, I’m a person. Please remember that,” the waiter said smoothly. “Now was there something wrong with your meals or are you done wasting my time?” 

The woman let out an angry huff and said, “Get me your manager!” 

Remy seemed unfazed by this, and they smiled smugly. “With pleasure.” They turned around and before they went to the kitchen, they said to Patton and Logan, “Don’t worry babes. I gotcha.” 

The waiter walked swiftly away and through the kitchen doors. Patton cleared his throat and said, “Hey Logan, maybe we should leave. I don’t really want to cause any trouble…” 

The woman heard this and turned her focus on him. “Well you at least seem to be somewhat intelligent. You most certainly should remove yourselves from this restaurant at once!” 

It was then that Remy returned with a burly looking man behind them. Remy looked pleased with themself, which did not have any effect on the woman’s anger. 

“What seems to be the problem here?” said the man who Logan presumed was the manager. 

“It seems that you’re allowing your restaurant to be open to sinful homosexuals and trannys!” snapped the woman, venom dripping from her words. “I ask that if you wish to keep our business, you remove them and this transvestite from this building at once!” 

The man sighed at this, already looking very tired. “Ma’am, policy states that we cannot discriminate based on sexual orientation or gender identity. That will not be possible.” 

“I KNOW THE OWNER!” the woman screamed, her voice raising loud enough for more patrons to start paying attention. “And I know he wouldn’t be happy to know you were allowing disgusting heathens in his restaurant.”

To Logan and Patton’s surprise, the man laughed at this. “Oh really? I happen to be the owner, ma’am, and I’ve never seen you before in my life.”

The woman’s expression twisted into something ugly. “You’re lying!” 

“Actually, I’m not,” said the man, still sounding calm. “Look at my name tag. It clearly says ‘Owner’.” 

The woman literally screeched in anger and embarrassment. “How dare you disrespect me? My husband and I have been coming here for 30 years and we have been loyal customers. If you do not kick those heathens out now, you will be losing us permanently.” 

“Perfectly fine with me, ma’am. Your tips are awful anyway,” said the owner firmly. 

This only made the woman scream with rage and she started hurtling more insults and swears. Her husband only looked a bit more embarrassed than anything now. 

“Honey, Mags, let’s just go,” said the man standing up. He put some money on the table and took his screeching wife by the elbow. Then to the owner and Remy he said, “You have just lost our business. Goodbye.” 

With that, he led his still screaming wife out of the restaurant. A collective sigh of relief around the room could be heard as patrons happily returned to their own meals. Remy and the owner both went back to the table where Logan and Patton sat in shock. 

Patton immediately started apologizing, “I’m sorry for all the trouble sir. I really didn’t want to start anything.”

“Oh think nothing of it!” the owner assured him. “My name is Larry by the way, my wife and I own the restaurant. For the record, I am not straight myself and I cannot tolerate any sort of homophobia in my restaurant. Please know that this is a safe place for you and your partner.” 

This made both Logan and Patton blush and Patton quickly explained, “Oh we’re not together or anything! We’re just out for dinner as friends!” 

“Indeed,” Logan chimed in. “We appreciate your assistance.” 

“Right, of course,” said Larry with a chuckle. “Let me or Remy, here, know if you need anything else.” Then he turned to Remy and said, “I believe you still have their order to take to the kitchen, yes?” 

“Yep! I’ll go right now sir,” said Remy dutifully. Then to Logan and Patton they said, “I’ll be back soon with your meals!” With that he hurried off to the kitchens and Larry wished the two of them well for the rest of the night. 

Patton let out a sigh once the owner had left them alone. “I’m glad that ended well. I guess you can find terrible sorts of people anywhere. Thank goodness the staff is so kind!” 

Logan smiled and pointed out, “I did say that the service was excellent. Remy must be new though. I haven't seen them here before.” 

“Oh, do you come here a lot?” Patton asked curiously. 

“Almost once a week, yes,” said Logan. “I try not to eat out too much as it’s not very healthy, but the food here is too good to resist coming every week.” 

“Mm, well I’ll hold you to that!” Patton said with a grin. And Logan was right, it turned out; once they got their food Patton was amazed by the quality and taste of his fish dinner. 

The two of them ate while carrying on in comfortable conversation. When Remy came with the bill, he couldn’t resist teasing the two men. 

“You may say you’re not together, but I think you two would make a great couple. That’s all I’ll say on the subject though." With that, they winked and left the bill before going to serve some other tables. 

A brief moment of awkward silence followed before Patton let out a nervous laugh. “They certainly are a jokester aren’t they?” 

“Indubitably,” Logan conceded, though his expression was neutral. 

The truth was, Remy’s words had opened up a new train of thought in his mind. Remy had thought they were a couple, and Logan understood that this meant the waiter thought he and Patton shared romantic feelings for one another and were in a romantic relationship. What Logan did not understand was how his actions could be construed as romantic affection. He genuinely thought he was doing a friendly thing for Patton; treating Patton to dinner was, in his mind, in the same vein as doing something nice for his best friend Diana for when she did something nice for him. He thought this was how friendship worked, and it was...wasn’t it? 

Logan pulled the bill towards himself so as to not make Patton uncomfortable with his silence. He looked down at the paper, pulling a pen from his pocket and pretended to be reading the bill even though he already understood what the total and their tip would amount to. He quickly reviewed the day’s events in mind. Patton had brought him cookies, which was clearly a friendly gesture and an act of kindness one would expect from such a friend. Then they had conversated over Logan’s studies, and then Logan decided to treat Patton to dinner. 

He honed in on that particular decision. Perhaps that could be considered something more, as he was aware that many people went to dinner for dates. Furthermore, the woman who had verbally attacked them a moment ago clearly saw something ‘romantic’ happening between the two of them. Had it been something Logan said to trigger such a reaction? He thought over his words to Patton and remembered that he had said he wanted to do something special for him. 

Why had he said that? Logan had certainly spoken the truth, because he genuinely felt that Patton deserved it. Then he considered the word ‘felt’ and wondered- had those words come from the heart? He stole a glance at Patton who seemed to be thankfully unaware of Logan’s internal confusion. In that moment however, their eyes met and Logan’s lips immediately stretched into a smile. That warm feeling was back, the same feeling he had the night he visited Patton. 

_ Oh fuck. _

That was why, and it was so painfully obvious too, especially since Patton returned the smile with blinding genuinity. Logan ignored his increased heart rate and signed the bill, taking out his credit card and sliding it into the little pocket book that had come with it. 

Logan cleared his throat and said, “Go ahead and add the tip in if you’d like.” 

He forced his voice to sound normal and to his relief, Patton seemed none the wiser. While Patton worked out the tip, Logan silently vowed that he would focus solely on maintaining his friendship with Patton because making friends was hard enough already. He was certainly not ready to pursue any romantic relationships with anyone, much less with one of the only friends he had. 

A few minutes later Remy returned to their table, ready to collect the bill. Remy hoped they hadn’t embarrassed their customers too much with their words. The two were just so cute and Remy was a bit of a romantic at heart. They completed the transaction and Logan gratefully accepted his card back. 

“Thank you for tonight!” Patton chirped, “We’ll definitely come back here again soon.” 

Remy grinned and gave a dramatic little bow. “Of course, happy to serve a pair of cuties like you two.” They gave a wink that made Patton blush a lovely shade of red and smirked when they saw Logan trying hard not to do the same. “Good night boys.” With that they turned and walked off, looking once again too pleased with themselves. 

Logan and Patton went back to Logan’s car and got inside. As Logan pulled out of the parking lot, Patton spoke up. 

“Um, I hope you don’t mind what I said in the restaurant at the end. About us going there again?” 

Logan’s eyes flickered briefly towards Patton to find that the smaller man seemed a bit nervous. “I would not mind doing this again, Patton,” he said truthfully as he drove towards Patton’s apartment. 

It would simply be an activity they would do together as friends, Logan reasoned with himself. Nothing romantic about it at all. Unbeknownst to him, Patton was relieved at Logan’s response. It meant that Patton would get to spend more time with Logan, and that was all he really wanted. He enjoyed Logan’s company and like all of his friends, Patton wanted to make Logan feel important and needed. 

~

Roman was finally taking up Mrs. Pembroke on her offer to have him over for dinner. They were having dinner at the Pembroke household at 7:30, which was a little after Virgil’s brother’s shift was over as Virgil explained to him earlier. So Roman arrived at Virgil’s right on time, not wanting to cause Virgil any anxiety by arriving earlier or later. 

It was Diana who greeted him at the door and Roman took off his shoes as soon as he entered, wanting to stay in his teacher’s good graces. 

“Glad to finally have you over, Roman!” said Diana with a kind smile. “Virgil’s been very excited about having you for dinner.”

As soon as she said this, a loud “Mom!” came from the living room. Seconds later Virgil appeared in the hallway, red faced and moving over to Roman’s side. “Don’t make it sound so weird, mom,” Virgil mumbled before looking at Roman and giving him a shy smile. “Uh hi,” he said lamely, internally kicking himself. God, why did his mom have to be so embarrassing? 

Roman chuckled softly and smiled brightly at Virgil. “Hey Virge, good to see you.” Then to Diana he said, “You have a beautiful home ma’am. Thank you for inviting me over tonight.” 

“Why don’t you two go hang out in the living room?” Diana suggested. “Dinner will be ready soon.” 

Virgil was relieved for the chance of respite and immediately pulled Roman by the hand away from his mother and into the living room. 

Upon entering, Roman saw someone already seated on the couch; the person looking up and giving Virgil a friendly grin when they spotted him. Then their gaze shifted over to Roman and they immediately stood up, a mischievous grin on their face. 

“I take it this is the famous Roman?” they said, looking Roman up and down and making him feel suddenly nervous. “He’s definitely a looker,” the person said, apparently satisfied with their assessment. 

Virgil’s face was the color of a tomato and he glared at his brother. “Remy, please. No flirting with my new friend,” he protested. 

Remy giggled and said, “Relax, you know I love to tease. Anyway, the name’s Remy. I’m genderfluid, and using they/them pronouns today. Please remember that.” 

Roman took Remy’s hand when they extended it and said, “Definitely will. I’m Roman Prince, and I’m gonna guess you’re…” It was then that Roman realized Virgil was probably adopted. Virgil shared no similarities with Remy except for the long, dark hair; and Remy and Diana were more olive-skinned and had slightly different sounding accents than Virgil’s. Still Roman wanted to be polite and guessed while keeping Remy’s pronouns in mind, “Virgil’s sibling?” 

Remy grinned, that mischievous look still in their eyes. “I prefer ‘Partner in Crime’, but yes Virgil is my little brother.” 

“Gotcha,” said Roman before looking back at Virgil. He wanted to tease Virgil about Remy calling him ‘famous,’ but decided the little emo probably had enough already. Roman didn’t want to overwhelm him. Still, a small swell of pride rose in his chest with the knowledge that Virgil had apparently spoken a lot about Roman to his family. 

“So Virgil, I was thinking since I’m here, could I please take a look at your disney movie collection you mentioned?” Roman asked, bringing the conversation into more comfortable territory for Virgil. 

“Oh, uh, sure,” said Virgil, who had been trying to calm his slowly panicking heart. His heartbeat returned to normal as he focused on the meaning of Roman’s request. “I don’t have as many as you do, but they’re all under the T.V. over here.” Virgil walked over to where the family tv was mounted up on the wall and opened the large cabinet that stood underneath it. 

Roman followed and saw that there was only one shelf that had disney movies, and there couldn’t have been more than 5. On the other hand, there were a lot of scifi and various other genres of movies on the same shelf and the shelf below it. This family seemed to be very into movies.

“Well, five is kind of a low number, but the ones you’ve got are good,” Roman commented. “I’ll have to give you some from my collection to bring this one up to size.”

Virgil snorted in amusement from next to him. Roman was so matter of fact with his opinions but he could see no arrogance within them. “If you say so, Princey,” said Virgil, ignoring the audible gasp from behind them when Remy heard the nickname. 

Diana’s voice drew their attention when she came into the living room to announce dinner was ready. “Come to the table, everyone. Time to eat!” 

Virgil closed the cabinet doors and they all headed into the kitchen. A tall man dressed in black and yellow gave them a wave when they entered. Roman assumed this was Virgil’s father and walked up to the man, holding out his hand. 

“Nice to meet you sir, I’m Roman,” he said, wanting to put on a good first impression. The man turned fully to face him and it was then Roman saw the burn scars covering most of the right side of the man’s face. He tried to hide his shock and offered a hopefully genuine smile. 

“Janus Pembroke, and you are a polite young man aren’t you?” said Janus. “My son speaks highly of you.” 

“Ye-es sir,” said Roman, barely avoiding a stutter. He tried very hard not to look at the burned side of Janus’ face and withdrew his hand.    
  
“Sit wherever you like and let’s get started,” said Diana from behind Roman. Everyone took their seats, Roman sitting next to Virgil. 

Dinner was baked genocetti with garlic bread and Roman was immediately in love with Diana’s cooking. He would never tell his grandmother that though. Roman worked hard to not stare at Janus’s face too much and focus on the conversation that was currently happening. 

Remy was telling everyone about his day at work and how he had apparently kicked a homophobic couple out of the restaurant he worked at. 

“You should’ve seen this lady’s face, she was so mad!” Remy was saying. “I really thought she was going to have a stroke. I’m honestly so glad my boss has a backbone because otherwise I probably wouldn’t be able to work there.” 

“Well that certainly sounds like an interesting day!” said Diana. “I’m proud of you for handling it so well.” Remy’s cheeks reddened at the praise

“I even got a good tip out of it too,” Remy boasted. “And I think I’m gonna give it to Virgil.” 

Virgil was surprised at this and looked incredulous. “Wait what? Why me?” he asked his brother. 

“For your pet project, silly!” said Remy with a grin. “Oh that’s right! Hey Roman, do you know about Virgil’s project?” They gave their brother a proud smile and said, “This little guy here is gonna open up his own bookshop.” 

“Oh, he’s told me about that,” affirmed Roman. He looked at Virgil whose face was once again a deep shade of red. 

Virgil took a deep calming breath, trying not to get too overwhelmed by the love and support he was getting right now. “That’s nice of you Remy. Thanks,” he managed to say, not really one for public displays of affection or gratitude. 

The table continued in conversation, starting with some details about Virgil’s pet project he had recently thought of. Then it moved to Roman who shared a few things about himself like how he was trying to pursue a career in theatre and about working with Logan in the lab. 

After dinner, Roman offered to wash up and Janus joined him at the sink. Luckily Roman didn’t have to try too hard to not look at him since he was busy focusing on the dishes. However, Janus seemed to be more aware than he was. 

He got a nearby dishcloth and dried his hands before turning fully to face Roman. “Son, I can hear you thinking over there,” said Janus knowingly. “Go ahead and ask me what you want to ask.”

Roman froze for a few moments before eventually sighing. Janus was definitely perceptive. He finally looked up at Janus and apologized first. “I’m sorry sir, I really didn’t want to ask as I didn’t want to be rude or hurt your feelings and I’ve been trying to make a good impression and-”

Janus cut him off, “Roman. It’s alright. I’m glad you are such a well mannered boy and I am open to telling you about my face.” 

Roman swallowed, seeing he had been caught. 

“It happened when I was about your age. I got caught in a house fire and well...you can guess what happened…” Janus trailed off, gesturing to his face. “Now let me tell you something. I’m glad you tried so hard to be polite about it, but I prefer it when people are upfront and simply ask rather than torturing themselves silently over my condition.” 

“I’m sorry sir…” said Roman, feeling horrible. 

“No need to be sorry, let this be a learning lesson for you,” said Janus, putting a comforting hand on Roman’s shoulder. “I can finish up the dishes. Go have fun.” He ended with a smile and Roman smiled back, gratefully. 

“Right. Thanks.” Roman left the kitchen feeling like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He really needed to stop making a big deal out of things, especially when there was truly no need. He berated himself for being so nervous to talk to Virgil’s dad. The rest of the family had been nothing but kind to him, why should he treat Janus any differently? He pushed these thoughts away and focused on looking for Virgil. 

Roman found Virgil back in the living room with Remy. Virgil’s face lit up when he saw Roman and moved to make room for him on the couch. 

Roman didn’t sit down straight away, instead he asked, “Hey Remy, do you like Disney movies at all?” 

Remy shrugged. “Some of them. Why?” 

“Was wondering if you guys maybe wanted to watch one,” said Roman hopefully. “I understand if you just want me to go though. I don’t want to overstay my welcome.” 

“Let’s watch a movie!” said Virgil decisively. He liked this idea. It would mean that he could spend more time with Roman and he honestly didn’t want Roman to leave right away. Roman laughed softly and went to the cabinet. He opened one of its doors and looked over his shoulder. 

“Which one did you guys want to watch?” 

Remy chuckled and got up. “I’d love to stick around, but I feel like you guys should be alone for this one. I suggest...Beauty and The Beast. It’s one of my favorites.” They gave Virgil a wink but the younger boy could not discern what he meant by that.    
  
Then he heard Roman asking him something and turned back to look at him. “Huh?” 

“I said, is Beauty and the Beast good with you?” Roman repeated himself. 

“Y-yeah!” Virgil stammered, feeling silly (silly, not stupid, as his therapist often reminded him to think). 

Remy laughed at the two of them and left the room, leaving them both a bit confused. Roman decided to move on and popped the movie into the dvd player. With that he grabbed the remote and joined Virgil on the couch. 

“I know people have things like amazon and Disney+, but I like that we can still watch movies old school like this,” he said while turning on the T.V.

Virgil gave a small smile and nodded. “I agree.” 

And so they started watching Beauty and the Beast, and after the movie they couldn’t simply stop there. So they continued to watch the rest of the movies in the cabinet (there were five of them total). When 11:30pm rolled by, Diana found the two boys fast asleep on the couch. Roman had his legs resting on the table and Virgil was curled up next to him, head on his shoulder while they both slept soundly. It was too adorable and Diana decided to let them stay like that. She got blankets for them both, covering them up and turning off the light before leaving the room. 


End file.
